Love Contract
by Celeste Belle
Summary: When Hermione finds herself forced to marry Draco Malfoy, will her life be ruined? When her friends turn their backs on her, can she find love with her new husband? And what is Voldemort planning?
1. Married!

**Married!**

The Granger house was filled with a stunned silence.

"No!" Hermione Granger suddenly screamed as she stared dumbfounded at Professor McGonagall. "You can't be serious, Professor!"

"But I am, Miss Granger. We've already made preparations. The wedding will take place tomorrow." She replied, disappearing with a "pop".

Frowning, a very agitated Hermione thought over what she had just been told. She had been chosen for the Wizarding World's new "Love Contract". It chose two students who married and spent a whole school year living together. The purpose, supposedly, was to see how the two students, and their friends, would react. Most arranged marriages occurred only between pureblood families and were generally frowned upon because they often ended in disaster.

Sighing, Hermione placed her head in her hands. _How can I marry him? But I have no choice._ If she hadn't been so shocked, she would have bawled. _How can I tell Harry and Ron? Oh, how can they even look at me now? I feel like I'm betraying them, but it's not my fault. I didn't choose this. Oh, if only it wasn't __**him**__._

•••

Draco Malfoy stared at Professor Snape as though he had grown two heads. _He can't be serious._ Looking at his parents, he noticed his father was strangely calm.

"Severus, please, can't we discuss this?" Narcissa pleaded

"I'm afraid there is nothing to discuss. The wedding will be held tomorrow, the ceremony performed by Dumbledore, and—"

"Draco will be there." Lucius Malfoy stated.

"But father…" Draco protested

"No buts. If the Ministry wants you to marry the mudblood for a year, fine. We can annul it easily when you graduate. As long as you keep your hands to yourself." He finished with a stern look.

"Don't worry." Draco muttered. He would rather kiss a Dementor than marry Hermione Granger.

•••

The wedding took place in the early evening of the day before they boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione glanced at her reflection. She wore a long, white, silk dress, courtesy of her grandmother's wedding trunk, with short sleeves barely off her slender shoulders. Pearl beads decorated the dress and pearl buttons closed up the back. Her usually wild hair had been tamed and was placed in elegant ringlets on her head. As she stared in the mirror, a lone tear rolled down her cheek. This was her wedding day, but it wasn't. A wedding was meant to unite two people forever in love. But this…this was a lie. She didn't love Draco Malfoy. She couldn't.

Her father's voice called to her from outside the door. "Ready Pumpkin?"

Drying her eyes, she stepped into the hall and took his arm. "As ready as I'll ever be."

•••

When Draco saw Hermione walking down the aisle toward him, his heart sang. _She's beautiful,_ he thought as his eyes took in the way the dress framed her slender body. _Wait! What am I doing? I can't think those thoughts about the mudblood! I shouldn't be forced to marry her!_

As she came to stand beside him, Dumbledore began the ceremony. Both said their vows and placed rings as though in a daze. When it was time to "kiss the bride", however, Draco smirked. He could keep his hands to himself, but he saw no reason why he couldn't make her want him. Slowly, he leaned down and captured her lips for a brief kiss. Raising his head, he noticed how flushed her face had become. Still smirking, he shook hands and accepted congratulations before pulling her into his arms for their first dance as a married couple.


	2. Truce

**Truce**

Standing on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, Hermione looked around for her friends. She had sent them letters explaining the situation the day she had been informed that she would marry Draco. It concerned her that, not only had they not come to the wedding, but they also had not even replied to her letters.

"Come this way, please." The conductor said, motioning to Draco and Hermione. "Dumbledore has ordered that you be given a separate compartment away from the others. He felt that you two wouldn't want to answer too many questions just yet." He led them to a compartment at the back of the train. It was separated by a door with the words "Private. Keep Out."

Hermione gasped as she looked into the compartment. It was much larger than the rest. Two seats with red velvet cushions were placed on either side of a small silver table.

"Move Granger." Draco said as he pushed past her.

"It's Malfoy." She reminded him, sitting and closing the door.

"Habit." He replied.

Sighing, Hermione stretched out on the seat. She had a feeling that this was going to be a very long train ride.

"You know," Draco said after several minutes of silence "I bet they'll make us sleep together."

At this, her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly. Even though last night had been their wedding night, they had each gone back to their respective homes to await the morning. In truth, Hermione had not even considered what would happen when they arrived at Hogwarts. At least not the sleeping arrangements. "There may be only one bed, but we are _**not**_ sleeping _**together**_!

Smirking, he replied, "Where will you be sleeping then?"

"Hmph." She lay back down and turned her back to him.

_There is no possible way I would __**ever**__ share a bed with that __**ferret**_!

Staring at the seat, she couldn't help but wonder about Harry and Ron. Why hadn't they come to find her? Suddenly, as if on cue, Harry and Ron came into the compartment.

"Beat it Potter." Draco snarled.

"Shut it Malfoy." Ron said.

"Can we talk to you, 'Mione? In private?" Harry asked

"I'm not going anywhere." Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sure," Hermione replied, standing and leading them out into the small room outside their compartment which held their luggage.

"What is it?" she asked

"How could you marry Malfoy?" Ron exclaimed

"I explained it in my letters Ronald! I had no choice. It's this stupid 'Love Contract'! Do you actually believe that I would have married him if I'd had a choice?"

"I don't know, 'Mione," Harry said, "Would you?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, you are back here alone with him." Ron said, "Things could happen."

She couldn't believe this. They were acting as though this marriage was her fault. They were supposed to be her friends!

"In case you hadn't already noticed Ron, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. He won't try anything if he knows what's good for him. Besides, Draco _is _my husband."

Startled, the boys just stared at her. Gasping at what she had just said, Hermione looked at them. "Guys, I…"

"Don't!" Ron said, "If that's how you feel…if you feel safer with…that ferret…Fine!"

All she could do was stare after them as they stalked off.

•••

Draco glanced up as the compartment door slid open.

"So, what did Potty and Weasel want?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" she growled

Looking at her face, he could see the tears she was holding back. A sudden wave of compassion hit him. He was overwhelmed by the desire to comfort her. _What am I thinking_? But, she looked so vulnerable.

Draco Malfoy had no idea what had come over him. It was as if he no longer had control of his own body. He stood and sat beside her. She tensed as his arms went around her, but gradually relaxed as he just held her.

Placing her head on his shoulder, the tears came. All he could do was hold her. Softly stroking her hair, he whispered "Shhh. It's alright. Don't cry."

As the tears subsided, she pulled away and Draco moved back to his original seat. Wiping her eyes, she smiled shyly at him.

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, even with tearstains on her face. _Wait a minute_! He thought. Being nice was new to Draco. And these feelings for Hermione…well, he put it down to temporary insanity. Grasping hold of the only emotion he knew to be familiar, he lashed out in anger. Not at her, of course. But she didn't know that.

"Don't think I care about your feelings or anything…just tell me what they did. Even if it is temporary, you _**are**_ a Malfoy, and nobody hurts a Malfoy.

•••

She would never let him see the pain that first sentence had caused her. Unfortunately, or so she thought, she had had feelings for Draco since fourth year. She didn't want these feelings, but she had always felt that there was a side of him that nobody saw.

Hermione sighed. She really didn't want to fight with Draco this year, especially since they would be living together. Her last year at Hogwarts had been ruined by this marriage, and now that Harry and Ron were angry at her…well, she didn't want this year to get worse before it began.

"Malfoy, listen," she said, "I realize this marriage was forced upon us both and that you aren't any happier than I am about the situation, but I think we should have a truce that centers around three things."

She stopped, waiting for his reaction. The silence was almost too much. Silently, she stared at the table.

"What things?" he finally asked.

When she looked up, she found him leaning forward like he was really interested, maybe he was…

"First, we should try not to fight about petty things. You know, keep arguments to a minimum since we'll be living together. Second, we should call each other by our first names-"

"Oh, you've been dying to get that out, haven't you?"

"As I was saying, you can't call me Granger anymore, at least not right now. So what else would you call me except Hermione?"

"I could call you Mudblood." He smirked.

"And I could place a curse on you that will leave you in the hospital for months." She retorted.

Still smirking, he said "Alright, _Hermione_, what's the third agreement?"

"Well…um…" she said, blushing slightly, "Even if we have to share the same bed…we don't…I mean, we wouldn't…have to…"

Her stuttering brought about an evil smile from Draco. "You shouldn't have any problem with me. One night in _**my**_ bed…"

"Malfoy!"

"Okay. I get it. Believe it or not, I don't want to stay awake just to be sure that you don't kill me in my sleep," Extending his hand, he said "Truce."

"Truce," She said taking the offered hand.

She noticed how warm his hand was and try as she might, she couldn't suppress the memory of Draco's arms around her, comforting her, keeping her safe.

_Oh no! I will not even think about that. It did __**not**__ feel good in his arms! Bad Hermione! Bad!_


	3. Binding Rules

**Binding Rules**

Stepping off the train, Hermione and Draco headed for the carriages that would take them to the castle. Glancing around nervously, Draco ducked into the nearest empty carriage. Hermione, sensing his unease, walked over to Neville and Luna. They then climbed into their own carriage.

•••

Draco uttered a sigh of relief. He hadn't seen any of the Slytherins. Perhaps they hadn't seen him. He and Hermione had agreed that it would be best if they weren't seen together just yet.

Just as he propped his feet on the opposite seat, Pansy opened the door.

"Oh, there you are Drakie." Turning her head, she called "Crabbe, Goyle! Over here!"

_Why did they have to find me?_

Scooting close to him and laying her head on his shoulder, Pansy whispered "Miss me, Drakie?"

"Actually, no. And if you don't mind, I don't feel well, so move to the other end of the seat so I can breathe."

Pouting, Pansy did as requested. Sighing, Draco leaned his head against the back of the seat. Closing his eyes, he wondered how much longer it would be before the whole school found out. Potter and Weasley already knew. That much he was sure of, but would they tell anybody? Thinking about the incident on the train, Draco had come to the conclusion that Hermione's "friends" had gotten really angry at her. Probably because of the marriage.

_Maybe she didn't ask their permission._ He thought smirking

He was pulled from his thoughts by Pansy's shriek. She'd been watching him nearly the entire time, so he didn't know what she could be shrieking about. Opening his eyes, he followed her gaze to his wedding band.

Casually, he asked "What?"

"What is that?" she yelled, causing Crabbe and Goyle to flinch.

Calmly looking out the window, Draco saw that they were about to stop.

"My wedding band." He replied as the carriage landed in front of the castle doors.

Smirking, he left the three stunned faces and made his way up the stone steps.

"Ah, you're here Mr. Malfoy. We've been waiting for you." Dumbledore gestured to Hermione. "Now, if you will both follow me…"

Walking quickly along the corridors, Draco realized they were going to the headmaster's office. _Why are we-_

"Sir, if I may ask, why do we need to go to your office?" Hermione asked

"To finalize the contract of course."

"Finalize?" they asked at the same time.

"All will be revealed shortly." He replied "Crackling Canaries." Dumbledore said to the stone gargoyle.

Once inside his office, Dumbledore gestured for them to sit down as he took his place behind the desk.

"So, as I said, we need to finalize the contract."

"Professor, what do you mean by "finalize the contract"?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. We're married, what more do you want?"

"Well," Dumbledore said, ignoring Draco's rudeness, "First, I think you should be aware that there are some rules which will be revealed shortly. Now may I see your rings?"

"Our…rings?"

"Yes."

Draco and Hermione both began to remove their rings, but Dumbledore stopped them. "No. Just hold out your hands."

When they complied, Dumbledore took Draco's hand and placed it over Hermione's. Suddenly, their rings began to glow.

"Wh-what's going on?" Draco asked

"Those rings bind you together for the duration of the contract. Through them, you will be able to communicate secretly; also they ensure that you follow **all** of the rules."

•••

Jerking her hand back, Hermione watched as the glow slowly faded. Looking at Draco, she noticed that he was confused too.

"Can you explain that a little better, Professor? What do you mean by secretly? And, how will it ensure that we follow the rules? And…what rules?"

Smiling, Dumbledore replied "There are a few rules that are included in this contract. I will explain them later when you see your room. As for communicating secretly, I simply meant that if one of you wishes to speak to the other, they only need to touch their ring and think about that person. The other's ring will begin to feel warm, but will not become hot, or glow. So it will not hurt you, nor will it alert others to your little chat. Now, if you wish, we can go to your new "home".

Standing, he led them back down several corridors, stopping in front of a portrait of a young couple having a picnic.

"Companionship." He said

As the portrait hole opened, Hermione gasped. The common room had a red sofa and a dark green sofa on either side of a silver table. Next to the sofas was a fireplace, whose mantle was outlined in gold. Further into the room were a kitchen and a little breakfast area. Up the staircase was a door. Hermione assumed it was the bedroom.

Stepping into the common room, Dumbledore said "I believe I promised to explain the rules."

They nodded and he continued. "There aren't many. One, you aren't allowed to carry on a relationship with any person other than your spouse. These rings are enchanted to make sure that you don't cheat on each other. It's a bad idea to even think about cheating as well." He said, his eyes twinkling

Hermione sighed inwardly. She had no intention of dating anybody this year. In fourth year, when she had begun to like Draco, she had concentrated even harder on getting Ron to notice her. He hadn't, until he'd been desperate for a date to the Yule Ball. Now that Ron was angry with her, she didn't see any point in trying to start a relationship. She had Draco after all…

_I can't think that! He's an arrogant, self-absorbed ferret! I'm going mad…_

"Two," Dumbledore continued, "You are expected to treat each other civilly. In public and in private."

_That truce was a good idea._ Hermione thought.

"Three, though you will both object to this, if Hermione should become pregnant, this marriage does not end. You, Mr. Malfoy, will be expected to care for both Hermione and your child."

"Not going to happen, Professor!" Hermione said forcefully.

"Nevertheless, it is one of the rules Mrs. Malfoy. Whether you like it or not. That was the last rule, so I bid you goodnight." He concluded, walking back out the portrait hole.


	4. Dinner and a Long Night

**Dinner and a Long Night**

Stunned, Draco watched Dumbledore leave. _Me get the Mudblood pregnant?! He's got to be crazy!_

He looked to Hermione, she was blushing furiously. Smirking, he was just about to remark about her blush when his ring suddenly became warm and tingled. He looked from her face to her hands to find that she was touching her wedding band.

"Did it work?" she asked

"Yes." He replied. Somehow, all desire to humiliate her had vanished. "So, are you hungry?" he asked awkwardly

"Yes, but I don't want to eat in the Great Hall."

"I agree." _ Wait, I'm agreeing with Granger? No…Malfoy…This is getting weirder._

"So, how about we look around the kitchen and see what we have to eat." She suggested.

"Sure." He replied

They began looking through the pantry and the muggle refrigerator that had been put there just for them. They finally decided, with a little persuading on Hermione's part, to have spaghetti.

Collecting everything they would need he asked, "Can you make the sauce?"

"Of course. I'm told that I'm actually a pretty good cook."

"Are you? Well now, we'll have to see about that." He said, smirking again.

They worked together quietly until Hermione asked, "Where did you learn to cook?"

"My mom taught me. She doesn't want me to become like my father. She's a really nice person."

That was all he said, and Hermione didn't press him for more information.

When it was finished, they sat down across from each other. They were barely into the meal when Draco spoke.

"So, Hermione, you never did tell me what Potter and Weasley did to you."

She paused, fork halfway to her mouth. Frowning, she asked "Why do you care?"

"Because I do."

"That's _**not**_ a good enough reason!"

Putting his fork down, Draco folded his hands, resting his elbows on the table. Looking her straight in the eye, he said "Neither of us wanted to get married. If anybody's giving you trouble about it, I want to know. Whether you like it or not, you're a Malfoy now and nobody treats a Malfoy with disrespect."

Hermione stared at him. He was right. About all of it. Malfoys were too feared to be treated badly, at least, feared by most. And she hadn't chosen to marry Draco. Harry and Ron should understand that. The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea of getting even. But no, she couldn't do that…or could she?

"Well?" he pried

"Alright Mal-Draco, you win this time." Quickly, she told him everything Harry and Ron had said. By the time she had finished, she could feel tears threatening to fall again. She still couldn't believe they didn't trust her.

•••

Draco sat silently, thinking over what she had told him. He would need to think about what to do. After all, they might come running to apologize tomorrow. Hermione's friends were hot-headed, but they were her friends.

"Hmm I'll have to think about this one. Who knows? Maybe they'll apologize."

Hermione doubted that. The look in their eyes said they would never forgive her. They went back to eating and the only other thing Draco said was "You do cook pretty well."

Putting his plate in the sink, Draco yawned. "I think I'll go to bed now."

"Sure." Hermione replied, starting to wash dishes the muggle way.

"What-?" shaking his head, Draco decided not to be any more caring than he had to be.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he turned around.

"Goodnight Draco." Hermione said without looking at him.

"'Night Hermione."

Later, after Hermione had finished the dishes, dusted, swept the floor, cleaned the fireplace, and read until her eyelids were about to droop, she made her way up the stairs. Even with their truce, she still had qualms about sleeping in the same bed as Draco.

•••

Draco awoke the minute she entered the room. It was an old habit, being a light sleeper. He closed his eyes, sensing her unease. He heard her footsteps walking toward her dresser, then into the bathroom.

Sighing, he wondered if they could survive this marriage if they didn't trust each other.

_I have got to stop thinking that! I'm a Malfoy for crying out loud!_

_So is she._ Said a little voice inside his head

_Not really,_ he argued

_Who cares if this marriage wasn't your choice, you like her._

_I do not! _ He denied

_Do too,_ It insisted.

Draco fell asleep dreaming of his new wife.


	5. Another Day, Another Insult

**Another Day, Another Insult**

Hermione awoke to an unfamiliar warmth. Sighing contentedly, she nestled deeper into her pillow. That's when she noticed…her _pillow_ had arms! And they were wrapped around her!

Quickly opening her eyes, she realized that at some point during the night, she and Draco had become intimately entangled. Hoping that she could get up without waking him, she gently started to crawl away from him.

Suddenly, his arms tightened and pulled her closer to his chest. Looking up, she was met by steely grey eyes. But at this distance, she could also see flecks of blue.

"Morning Hermione. Have a nice night?"

Quickly deciding to be civil and _not_ hex him for teasing her, she replied "Good morning, Draco. Yes I slept very well." _When I finally did get to sleep. _"And you?"

"Oh, I slept decently."

"What time is it?" she asked

Looking over her shoulder at the clock, he replied "6:30. Classes don't start for two hours."

"Oh." She had hoped to take a quick shower and be away from Draco as soon as she could, but if classes didn't start for two hours, then she had two choices: go back to sleep, or get ready and sit on the couch. Though the first was appealing, she didn't like the idea of being in bed with Draco unless she had to be.

"I guess I'll take a shower and get dressed."

•••

He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she made her way to her dresser.

Propping himself on his elbow, he studied her. She was wearing red pajama pants and a yellow tank top, Gryffindor colors. Her hair was bushier than usual, but she was still very pretty.

Draco had woken up this morning to find Hermione sleeping peacefully in his arms. Watching her sleep, he had decided that maybe he did like her, a little. With that realization came acceptance of who she was. He still didn't love her. He didn't have that much acceptance. But he could be nice to her. Contrary to what people thought, he wasn't his father.

When she was in the bathroom, he got out of bed. Since he had showered last night, he only needed to get dressed. He was glad she hadn't noticed what he wore to bed. He smirked. He knew she was nervous around him and finding out that he only wore his boxers might be too much of a shock. Once dressed, he made his way down to the common room. Picking up a book, he waited.

•••

When Hermione walked into the common room at seven, she was surprised to find Draco waiting for her. _Why didn't he leave already_?

Looking up from his book, he said "I suppose you want to go down separately?"

"Yes. I don't know if Dumbledore announced it…he probably did, so the other students didn't get suspicious. But I still think we should try not to see much of each other. Maybe that will keep the fighting down."

"Maybe. Just remember this: you have done nothing wrong." He reminded her

She nodded. She hoped Harry and Ron would see that today. She hoped they would talk to her in class at least.

•••

The day passed slowly for Draco. In classes, he was forced to sit by Pansy or some other Slytherin twit. He couldn't believe their intelligence levels. _So far beneath my own._ He thought as he explained something to Pansy for the third time. His only reprieve was when Blaise sat by him.

Finally, it was time to go down to the Great Hall for supper. Sitting at the Slytherin table, he watched for Hermione. Then he saw her. She walked in trailing Potter and Weasley.

•••

"Will you two listen?" Hermione asked

"No."

"We listened, Hermione." Ron replied

"Then you should believe me. We've been friends for six years."

"Don't remind us, Mudblood." Ron said

"What-?" Hermione couldn't believe he had called her that. "Harry…"

Harry just sat next to Ron as though nothing had happened.

Hermione could feel tears pooling but she quickly pulled them back. She would _**not**_ cry in front of them. She wouldn't.

•••

As Draco watched the trio, he was hit by another wave of compassion. The trio had been friends since their first year, but he had tormented her. Now, she was his wife and he wasn't going to ignore his vows to protect her. Muggle-born or not, she was a Malfoy now, and as he'd told her last night, Malfoys were treated with respect.

"Looks like the Mudblood's friends don't like her anymore." Pansy said, with a sneer.

"Watch what you call my wife, Parkinson." Draco snarled.

Standing, not caring that the whole Slytherin table was staring at him, or that the whole Great Hall could hear him, he called "Hey Hermione, over here."

While the Great Hall erupted with whispers, she looked at him and smiled, slowly walking toward him. Sitting down, she glanced nervously around the table. All the Slytherins were staring with their mouths open.

"Well, what are you staring at? Haven't you ever seen a girl before?" Draco snarled, pushing his plate in front of Hermione.

Smiling sadly, she shook her head. "I'm not hungry." She whispered. Then, cautiously, as if unsure of what he would do, she laid her head on his shoulder. Startled, he stared at her then gingerly placed his arm about her shoulders. Quietly, he watched as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Ignoring Pansy's squeak of protest, he gently wiped it away with his free hand.

"Nobody treats a Malfoy that way." He said angrily.

"Don't do anything rash, Draco." She warned. Then, in a softer voice, "I'm tired. Could you take me back to our room?"

•••

"Sure." He replied, standing. Leading her out the doors, his arm never left her shoulders.

Hermione couldn't help but notice that she felt safe and protected with him. With his arm around her, she wasn't even worried about Harry and Ron. Thinking about her ex-best friends brought the tears as they neared the portrait.

"Companionship." Draco said.

Stepping through the portrait hole, she allowed him to lead her to one of the couches.

"I don't understand why they are doing this. I still can't believe Ron…" she stopped, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"What did Weasley do?" Draco asked, softly stroking her hair.

Hermione couldn't understand why he was being so nice to her. Pulling back, she asked "Why do you care? And if the only reason is because I'm a Malfoy, then save your breath."

Sighing, Draco draped his arm along the back of the couch. "It's more than that. You're my wife. And, believe it or not, I'm not my father. That means more to me than simply 'You're a Malfoy'. True, they insult my family. But they also insult you. We are getting along, sort of. Hermione, if your friends turn from you, who do you have?" Not giving her a chance to answer, he continued. "Me. You have me. I'm your _husband_, Hermione. I want you to trust me. Now, I know there is no reason you should, after all that I've done to you, but…I do want us to be friends now. That's why I agreed to the truce in the first place. Now, what did Weasel say?"

Hermione was so startled by what Draco had revealed to her that she just stared at him. He wasn't his father. He wanted to be friends? She could do that. She liked him…even if he didn't like her that way, he cared about what she was feeling.

Sobbing freely again, she threw herself against his chest. His arms circled her waist, and then his hand began stroking her hair. "Ron called me a Mudblood." She said once the tears had subsided. She seemed to be crying around Draco a lot lately.

"I called you a Mudblood for years. You never-"

"Yes I did." She interrupted. "Just because I never cried in front of you, doesn't mean I never cried at all." She admitted

"Oh, Hermione." He said, his voice pained

Looking him in the eye, she said "That's behind us now though. We're friends now, right?"

"Yes." He said smiling. Draco Malfoy, smiling! She wished she had a camera. It was a very sexy smile. She hoped she could make him smile more often.

"Draco," she said, placing her head on his chest, "Can we…um…" she was still nervous about being in the same bed as him, but tonight she needed him there. "Can we go up to bed now?" she mumbled into his shirt.


	6. Comforting Arms

**Comforting Arms**

Draco had to do a double-take. Surely she hadn't just said that. "Could you repeat that?" he asked, pushing her away just a bit so he could look at her face.

Swallowing nervously, she said "I asked if we could go upstairs, you know, to bed…"

"Wouldn't you rather wait until I'm asleep?"

"Not tonight, Draco…I…I need you to…hold me. Please."

"Sure Hermione." He said

Slowly, he stood up and extended a hand to help her to her feet. He didn't let go of her hand, only started walking up the stairs.

Once in the bedroom, he closed the door and turned to her. "You go into the bathroom and change. I'll be in bed when you come out."

Nodding, she gathered her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. Draco stripped out of his clothes and put on a pair of black silk pajama pants. He didn't wear a shirt to bed, not even in winter. He wasn't going to wear one tonight either, unless she mentioned it.

•••

After changing into purple pajama pants and a tee-shirt of the same color, Hermione went back into the bedroom. Draco was already in bed. As she approached, he pulled back the covers.

Crawling into bed, she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. Not that she minded. She intended to sleep close to those toned Quidditch muscles tonight.

_Hermione. _She warned herself.

She stiffened as his arm snaked around her waist.

Pulling back, he said "Are you alright?"

"Sorry Draco. I can't help it."

"I promise nothing will happen." _Until you're ready that is._

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. Once again, he placed his arm around her waist. This time, she turned and placed her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating. Its speed almost matched her own. As nervous as she was, she found herself slowly relaxing as Draco softly rubbed her back.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you really mean it when you said we were friends?"

He was silent for a few moments before answering. "Yes. I meant it. Now, go to sleep. Things will look better in the morning."

Snuggling against him, Hermione once again had the feeling of being safe. She knew she'd always be safe with Draco.

_No. That can't be…_ her mind protested just before she fell asleep.


	7. Pansy

**Pansy**

When Draco awoke, it was 6:45. Looking down at Hermione, he could barely bring himself to wake her; she looked so peaceful.

"Hermione," he whispered, softly kissing her forehead.

"Hmm?" she murmured, stretching. "What time is it?"

"Time to wake up." He replied

"Ha, ha. Very funny." She yawned. Glancing at the clock, she said "Oh, I still have fifteen minutes of sleep."

"Hermione," Draco said as she once again snuggled close to him.

"What?" she asked sleepily

"I want you to start sitting at the Slytherin table."

"Why?" she asked, coming awake immediately.

"Well, with the way Potter and Weasley are acting, I wouldn't be surprised if all of Gryffindor turned against you. You'll be safe with the Slytherins…Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry. It's just…the thought of me being safe with Slytherins." She said between giggles.

"They won't dare hurt a Malfoy."

•••

**Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor…**

Lucius Malfoy knelt before his master.

"The girl has no idea of what's going on." He stated

"And her friends?"

"They aren't speaking to her, my lord."

"Excellent. And Draco?"

"He has no idea of our plans, my lord. But…"

"What is it Lucius? I don't like problems."

"Yes, my lord. I know that, but…I believe my son may be falling for the mudblood."

Voldemort turned questioning eyes to his servant. "Continue."

"It is true that with her friends' desertion she can only turn to her new husband…"

"Are you concerned about Draco?"

"Not entirely. Draco will do as he is told."

"Very well." Voldemort said as he turned to leave, "Lucius?"

"Yes my lord?"

"When does Draco receive the Dark Mark?"

"In December, my lord. Christmas vacation."

"Good. Don't forget, Lucius. That girl is vital to our plans. Should your son fall in love with her…well, don't stop him. Though love is a foolish and weak emotion, it will only help our cause. He will protect her without being told."

"Yes, my lord." Lucius said, frowning as he watched his master's retreating form.

•••

**Back at Hogwarts…**

Hermione sat at the Slytherin table. Occasionally glancing around, she noticed that only the Gryffindors shot her nasty looks. The Slytherins had been surprisingly accepting. A few had grumbled when Draco informed them that she would be sitting there, but shut up quickly when he glared at them. Hermione was beginning to see the advantages of being married into a powerful pureblood family. Every Slytherin respected Draco, and almost everyone else feared him. _But then again, they would probably fear him anyway._ Draco was powerful in his own right.

Suddenly, Pansy walked into the Great Hall and slid onto the bench between Draco and Hermione.  
"What are you doing, Pansy?" Draco asked

"Oh, Drakie." She purred, "I heard the whole story. I can't believe they forced you to marry that--"

"Watch it Parkinson."

"Why won't you let me tell the truth, Drakie? That's what she is."

Draco looked at Hermione as she stood up. "Are you ready to leave?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to say yes, but she changed her mind. She wasn't going to be bullied by Pansy of all people!

"No. I just thought I'd find a more comfortable seat." Knowing that she wouldn't be able to move Pansy, she stepped to Draco's other side. Smiling at Goyle in a gesture that made him scoot down, she resumed her place at Draco's side.

"What are you doing, Mudblood?" Pansy asked

"Sitting by my husband." Hermione replied innocently

"You only agreed to marry him for his money and power!" shrieked Pansy

Slytherins were quiet, waiting for her reply.

"Must be talking about yourself Parkinson. Oh, that's right. You didn't have a choice either. The only difference is that an arranged marriage is the only way you could get a husband. Unless daddy paid him a lot of money."

(A/N: Pansy had been previously engaged to Draco. Pureblood arrangement.)

Several Slytherins snickered.

"What are you saying, Granger?"

"It's Malfoy. And all I'm saying is that the only way you could get a husband is if your father paid him to take you.

At this, most of the Slytherins laughed. Pansy really wasn't that popular. Pansy opened her mouth, then shut it. Slowly, Hermione stood up. "Shall we go now, Draco?"

Standing, he motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to get up as well. Pansy's mouth was still opening and closing with no sound coming out. "Shut your mouth Parkinson. You look like a fish." He drawled.

Walking toward class, even though they were early, Draco suddenly pulled Hermione into a deserted corridor. Crabbe and Goyle followed, but quickly turned to provide privacy and to keep watch. They weren't as thick as Draco had initially thought.

"What is it, Draco?"

"That was brilliant. I've seen Pansy speechless before, but I think that really hit a mark."

"That's because it's probably true." Hermione said "She's not all that attractive, and she has absolutely no personality."

Smiling Draco leaned down to kiss her. As their lips touched, his arms slid around her waist. Hesitantly, she placed her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss. His kiss was so gentle, she felt as though she would melt had his arms not been holding her up.

"Why did you do that?" she asked when they pulled apart

"I think I'm falling for you." He replied honestly, resting his forehead against hers. He found it extremely easy to be honest when he was around her.

Before she could reply, Crabbe said "Scar head alert. Weasel's with him."

"Ready for class?" Draco asked

"Yes." She replied, straightening her back.

Draping his arm around her shoulders, Draco stepped in front of Crabbe and Goyle and began walking to McGonagall's class.

"Well, well, if it isn't the lovebirds and their pet gorillas." Ron said

Crabbe and Goyle turned, ready to fight, but Hermione's voice stopped them.

"Don't bother. Weasley's just jealous. What's wrong? Hoping I would marry you?"

"As if, Mudblood." He said pushing past them.

Harry sneered as he said "Watch yourself, Malfoy."

When they were out of sight, Hermione sighed.

"That can't be the same Weasley that tried to make me eat slugs in second year for calling you that."

"It was, Draco. It was."

•••

Classes were torture for Hermione. The students hated her. The Slytherins tried to be civil, but six years of referring to her as a Mudblood were hard to erase. It was hard to see her as a Malfoy. But at least they were trying, Pansy excluded.

In Potions, as Snape was writing notes on the board, Draco whispered, "Guess what Hermione?"

"What?"

"For Christmas, after we visit our parents, we get to stay at the Malfoy seaside cottage."

"Wow! I've never been to the sea before!"

Her voice must have been a little too loud because Snape turned around and asked "Mrs. Malfoy, is there anything you would like to share with the class?"

Blushing, she replied, "No sir." Holding her breath, she waited for him to deduct house points. He didn't.

"See that it doesn't happen again." Was all he said before turning back to the board.

_Wow! Snape actually didn't pick on me! This gets better and better._

Later, at supper in the Great Hall, Hermione was sitting by Draco, talking and laughing--yes, laughing--with the Slytherins when Pansy seated herself on Draco's other side. Leaning on his shoulder, she said, just loud enough for Hermione to overhear, "I know you can't resist me, Drakie." Then, in a louder voice, "Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight." She cooed, placing a well-manicured hand on the back of his neck.

Hermione watched the look of revulsion that crossed his face. "He's not meeting you anywhere, Parkinson." She stated coolly.

"Of course he is, Mudblood."

"Parkinson!" Pansy jumped at the tone of Hermione's voice.

In a softer, but no less venomous tone, Hermione continued. "I'm a Malfoy now, Parkinson. How dare you use language like that in front of me?"

All the Slytherins were silent as they waited for Hermione to cool off. Six years of tormenting her did not mean that they didn't know when to stop. She knew more spells than all of them combined.

"Draco does not want to be with you." Hermione didn't add that he couldn't even if he did.

By this time, Draco had stood up. "She's right. I do not, and have never wanted to be with you," He said smirking. "Good night, guys." He said nodding to Blaise and the others. Pulling Hermione to her feet, he walked with her to their common room.

After Hermione's outburst, Pansy left Draco alone. Harry and Ron, however, only got nastier. Ginny still wasn't speaking to Hermione and the Slytherins had a new respect for her. Even Snape eased off. Things were going pretty well…until November…


	8. Things Get Worse

**Things Get Worse**

It was a clear, cool November Saturday. Hermione and Draco had already finished their homework and had intended to spend the day walking about the grounds.

In the past couple of months they had grown closer than they had ever thought they could. They hadn't consummated the marriage yet. Hermione still wasn't ready.

They were sitting in the kitchen, finishing their coffee when an owl pecked on the window. When Draco opened it, the owl flew straight to Hermione.

He watched it drop an official ministry letter in front of her. He noticed that as she read it, she grew sadder and sadder.

"What is it?" he asked coming to stand behind her

Handing him the letter, she buried her head on the table.

Reading the letter, Draco couldn't believe it. Her life had been completely turned upside down.

Dear Mrs. Malfoy,

We regret to inform you that, due to an unexpected Death Eater attack, your parents have passed away. We sincerely apologize for not being able to detect their movements and prevent this. You have our deepest sympathies.

Sincerely,

Rufus Scrimgeour

Minister of Magic

Draco was speechless. There was nothing he could say to take away the pain, but he could try to ease it.

"Why Draco?"

Kneeling beside her, he placed one hand on her knee, while the other stroked her back.

"Hermione, I don't know why this happened, but…I am sorry. I know you won't believe me now, but things will eventually get better." _I hope._

•••

Hermione couldn't believe it. First, she had to marry Malfoy, which actually hadn't turned out too badly, except for the fact that her friends weren't talking to her, and she hadn't heard from the other Weasleys either. Now, this!

"Why Draco?"

She didn't even hear his reply, just listened to the sound of his voice. When he was quiet, she said "No. don't stop talking, I need to hear your voice…just talk about anything." So he did. He talked about everything from the weather to Quidditch.

When she finally lifted her head, she looked into his grey eyes and saw her own pain reflected there. She knew, in that unexpected moment, that no matter what anyone said, she loved Draco Malfoy.

"Who would have done this?"

Though the normal answer would have been Voldemort, they both knew the underlying meaning of her question: "Who would he have sent?"

"Oh, Hermione." Draco said, standing and pulling her into a tight hug. "We don't have the answers to these questions yet. But why don't we go down to the lake? That usually calms your nerves."

She did not say that it was really Draco who calmed her nerves and that they did not need to be at the lake. She simply nodded.

Once at the lake, Draco sat down on the bank with his back to a tree and she curled up in his lap. She sighed deeply as he placed a few kisses on her face.

_Maybe soon I'll be able to give all of myself to Draco, but not yet._

She couldn't believe she was thinking those thoughts. Her parents were dead. And then the tears came.


	9. Let's Try For Round Two

As I've only said it once, I do NOT own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

This chapter wasn't going to be up yet, but...due to some persuasion from my twin, it is now. Enjoy!

**Let's Try for Round Two**

It was the day before Christmas vacation was to start. Draco had written to his father and told him that they would like to stay at the Malfoy cottage for the entire break because of what happened to Hermione's parents. Lucius had agreed reluctantly because of Draco's dark mark ceremony. (He had agreed after a long talk with Voldemort…well, he was mostly listening.)

Draco and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall with the rest of the Slytherins. Blaise was teasing Hermione about letting her new power go to her head. (She had told Crabbe to pass the rolls.)

Laughing, she said teasingly "Ah yes, my dear Zabini, this power my husband wields is very intoxicating. Now go and fetch my fan. I'm positively smoldering." She finished with mock severity.

Draco laughed along with the others. It was nice to see her smiling, even if it was only a façade, for he knew how long she sobbed at night. He couldn't wait until they could leave. She needed to get away.

He still couldn't understand why his father had agreed to letting him go to the cottage. Though he hadn't told Hermione, he knew when he was to receive the Dark Mark, and he dreaded it. Hermione had made him realize the kind of person he wanted to be.

"Draco? Draco!" Hermione's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Aren't you listening to me? I asked if you wanted to go finish packing."

"Um…not right now. You go ahead. I'll stay and talk for a little longer."

"Alright." She agreed placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

As he watched her exit the Great Hall, he let his mind wander to his plans for Christmas. He was going to make this her best Christmas ever! Maybe if he hadn't been so intent on dreaming, he would have noticed Hermione's ex-friends stand to follow her.

•••

Hermione hadn't even made it halfway to her dorm when she heard an all too familiar voice call out. "Hey, Mudblood!"

Turning, she quickly replied, "What do you want now, Weasel? Can't you see I'm in a hurry?"

"Ooh, touchy." Harry said "We just thought you should apologize for what you said before."

"Oh, yeah right. You need a brain before you can think, Potter." Instantly, she knew she had gone too far.

Pulling out her wand a fraction of a moment too slow, she heard "Expelliarmus!" and her wand flew from her hand.

She could Accio it back to her; she knew wordless and wandless magic. But she couldn't do it before they hit her with a spell. Thinking quickly as they backed her against a wall, she realized that what she needed was an ally.

Touching her ring, she begged silently, _Please, Draco, sense something's wrong._

Laughing, Ron said, "That ring can't help you now, Mudblood."

"Your precious Drakie-poo can't do anything for you." Harry added.

"Oh yes I can, Potter. Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted

Both Harry and Ron turned in fear as Hermione grabbed her wand and ran behind Draco.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked

"Yes." She nodded

Suddenly, Professors McGonagall and Snape rushed around the corner, trailing Professor Dumbledore.

"Potter, Weasley, come with me." Professor McGonagall said

When they were out of sight, Dumbledore said "Well, I believe the two of you still have a little packing to do. Feel free to leave whenever you're ready. A portkey is waiting. It will take you straight to the Malfoy cottage." With that, he turned and walked back into the Great Hall with Professor Snape.

"He knows everything." Draco marveled. "Are you sure you're alright, Hermione?"

She nodded. "I'm going to be staying in a seaside cottage with you over Christmas. Even those two can't get me down now."

Review please.


	10. Finding Love

Once again, I don't own Harry Potter.

By the way, I have uploaded a few chapters of a Gundam Wing--Wufei/Relena fic. If you like the series, check it out: Cautious Hearts, Unyielding Love. No Heero bashing, but he isn't the right man for her in that story. Not my usual feelings. ^__^

**Finding Love**

When they arrived at the cottage, Draco took their trunks upstairs to the master suite while Hermione looked around. He stopped just inside the doorway to take a long look at the room. Setting the trunks on the bed, he proceeded to unpack. Just as he put the last item away and placed the trunks under the bed, he heard Hermione's squeal and stood up just in time to wrap his arms around her as she jumped on him, throwing her arms around his neck. The force of the "attack" caused Draco to lose his balance and fall back onto the king-sized bed.

"Oh, Draco, this place is wonderful!" she exclaimed "You can see the ocean and the cottage is so cute!"

Laughing at the excited look on her face, he said "I'm glad you like it. Maybe if you're good, I'll give it to you."

"You can do that?" she asked, surprised

"It does belong to me. Mom gave it to me last Christmas when I got sick of staying at the Manor all the time."

"Oh, would you?"

"I said if you're a good girl." He replied teasingly

"Oh, Draco!" she said, planting her lips firmly on his.

What started out simply as a thank you kiss soon turned into much more. Draco was kissing her with all the love that he possessed, and Hermione was returning the kiss with just as much passion. Her hands were tangled in his platinum-blonde hair and his hands were resting on her back.

Gently rolling them over so he was on top, he moved his hand to the back of her head, to gently grab a fistful of her hair. His tongue nudged her lips and she cautiously opened her mouth to allow his to explore. As their tongues battled, Hermione slipped her hands around Draco's back and his found her waist. As he began sliding her shirt up to touch her creamy stomach, she moaned…

**Next Morning… **(What? I don't write stuff like that. Use Your Imagination!!!)

As Draco finished putting his shirt on, he heard Hermione giggle. He turned around to find her awake on the bed and smiling at him. Walking over to the bed, he placed his mouth over hers to claim a kiss. Before the kiss deepened and led to any more of the fun they had shared the previous night, he pulled back and smiled at her.

"So, what's the plan for today?" she asked, still smiling

"Well, I thought you might enjoy a long walk on the beach and then a trip into the nearby village and later tonight a special dinner in a nice restaurant…all after breakfast of course."

"Hmmm…." Hermione smiled at the thought of being able to spend a whole day alone with Draco. "That sounds wonderful…let me get dressed and we'll cook breakfast together, alright?"

Draco smiled. His wife was so cute when she thought of things like that. Turning a simple thing like cooking breakfast into a way for them to spend even more time together. Now Draco knew how most newlyweds felt, those who married for love. Still smiling, he said "Alright. I'll be downstairs getting stuff together."

"Okay." She replied.

Stealing one last, lingering kiss, he walked out the door and practically skipped down the stairs.


	11. Into the Darkness

Nope...still don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! I'll try to keep writing as much as I can, but right now I'm trying to figure out some things about the story. Not to worry, I'll try to have the next chapter up by next week. ^__^

**Into the Darkness**

Hermione almost tripped down the stairs in her haste to get to Draco's side. As she reached the kitchen, she found Draco pulling ingredients out of the refrigerator. Using her wand, she turned on the stove, and began brewing tea.

Laughing as Draco caught her by the waist when she passed him, she offered him a quick kiss. Releasing her to finish preparing the eggs for cooking, he grinned. He hadn't been aware that it was possible to be so happy. Together, they ate breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen—all between kisses, of course.

When they were ready, they walked out onto the beach and waded into the water. At first they were just walking, enjoying the other's company. Then, they were playfully splashing each other. Draco was able to show his emotions freely here, because in this remote village, no one knew him, or his family.

"Catch me if you can!" Hermione called.

Laughing at the absurd thought of her being able to outrun him, he caught her easily…grabbing her and twirling her around. As the sound of her shrieks and laughter reached his ears, he purposely dropped to the ground. Laying side by side, they basked in the sunshine. However, English weather wouldn't allow a wet person to stay outside long, and they went back inside to change clothes before their stroll in the village.

Walking to the village, they did not act as childishly as they had on the beach. Their hands were linked, and they stole kisses from each other every once in a while. Ducking into the nearest shop, a bookstore, they began to browse…

**At Malfoy Manor...**

This time, Lucius did not kneel before his master. Instead, he stood beside two other Death Eaters, and awaited his next orders. Voldemort was pacing the room, muttering to himself. Finally, he whirled on the three.

"Nott, you will be responsible for the diversion. A petty task you may think, but think what you will as long as you do it." He snarled

Bowing, Nott replied "Yes, my lord."

Next, turning his attention to Lucius, he said "You, my trusted servant, will be charged with the rest. MacNair will help you. Do not frighten them, or give them time to run."

"Yes, my lord." They replied

Resuming his pacing, Voldemort muttered again—an ancient enchantment, dark magic from the dawn of time. Stopping suddenly, he bellowed "IT IS TIME!! Now go!"

All three Death Eaters disappeared at the signal, and went straight for Malfoy cottage.

**Back at the cottage…**

Draco and Hermione had just returned from shopping. They had stopped at a quaint diner for lunch. Now, all they wanted to do was start a fire, make some tea, and be close to each other. As Hermione brewed the tea, Draco built the fire in the parlour.

He was still stunned. He hadn't know it was possible to feel so much for one person that wasn't hatred. And he certainly didn't hate Hermione...he never had. He was glad for the holiday, but once they returned to Hogwarts, her friends would still be obnoxious, and she would remember her parents. Oh, how he hated Voldemort! Startled, he paused. _Well, that certainly wasn't a Death Eater's thought._ Now, he knew he would never accept the Dark Mark.

A sudden scream from the kitchen brought him running. There, he found his father and MacNair holding Hermione. Reaching for his wand, he said "Let her go!" and began to fire a spell, when he was knocked unconscious. His last thought was: _No…don't hurt her…_before he succumbed to the darkness.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! The suspense is killing you right? Well, I'm a great lover of cliffhangers, so you'll just have to wait for the rest. It'll be good, promise! R & R: Let me know what you think of the twist! ^__^


	12. What Does He Want With Us?

**What Does He Want with Us?**

Hermione screamed as Draco fell. She struggled to get to him, but to no avail. She had been so wrapped up with the advantages of being Draco's bride, that she had forgotten the very real disadvantages.

"Now, now Mudblood. Don't struggle. We aren't going to hurt you. The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you." Lucius sneered "Though for what purpose, I shall never understand."

Collecting herself, Hermione looked him in the eyes…and spat in his face. "I have a few choice words for _him_ too. But I'm sure he can guess every one of them!"

Frowning, Lucius merely grabbed his son, and apparated away, leaving Hermione with MacNair. Instead of doing the terrible things she had heard Death Eaters did with their victims, he too apparated them away.

When Hermione had regained her senses, she was standing in a room with Voldemort. Actually, when she looked around, only she and Voldemort were in the room.

"What do you want with us?" she queried, much more calmly than she felt

Smiling, or as near to a smile as Voldemort could get, he replied "All in good time, Mrs. Malfoy. All in good time." When he snapped his fingers, Lucius appeared. "Take her to her room. Be sure that she is comfortable. I cannot perform the spell until tomorrow."

Nodding, Lucius grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. They went up the stairs, and he unlocked a room. Throwing her in much more gently than she was sure he would have liked, he slammed the door.

Quickly assessing the room with skills that can only be honed by war, Hermione noticed it was a fairly large bedroom. There were two doors which she assumed to be the bathroom and some sort of posh closet or something. But her attention was captured by the bed. Rushing to it, and kneeling beside her unconscious husband, she wept.

**. . .**

When Draco awoke, the first thing he noticed was that he was home. His next assessment told him that he was in pain, and finally that his wife was asleep on the floor. Startled by this last detail, he was reminded of why he was back at the Manor in the first place. Climbing off of the bed, and kneeling beside her, he shook her awake.

As her eyes opened, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you alright?"

Sitting up, she said "They only brought me up here. I'm confused as to why they want me here anyway."

Draco could think of a few reasons. None of which were pleasant or worth mentioning. As if reading his thoughts, she said "Your father mentioned that Voldemort wanted to speak to me, but he hasn't tried yet."

Nodding his head, Draco wondered what the Dark Lord was planning this time. He had noticed her use of his name, but didn't question it. She _was_ a Gryffindor after all.

"Are you alright?" she asked, moving closer to him to check him for permanent damage

"Yes. It was only a stunner. Nothing to panic about. I'm more worried about what they want with you…" He still couldn't come up with an answer that matched the situation. He wanted to know what was going on, but at the same time, was fearful of the answer.

Looking at Hermione, he noticed she was shivering. Pulling her into his lap, he cuddled her close, whispering words of comfort that neither of them believed. But for now, it was enough to be close to each other.

Eventually, their legs began to fall asleep, and they moved to the bed. Laying her head on his chest, she sighed. Wrapping his arms around her, he mentally frowned. He really needed to figure out what they wanted with Hermione before it was too late. Perhaps Dumbledore would have already figured out they were missing though…

(A/N: I know, it's a bit darker than the previous chapters. Rest assured, I do have a plan. And Voldemort has a Plot. Keep reading to find out! I'll update as soon as I can.)


	13. Surprises and Plots

**If I own Harry Potter, I've been living the wrong life for the past several years. But alas, my mother has just assured me that this IS my life, and I am not J. K. Rowling. *sigh***

**A/N: **I have recently uploaded the first one-shot in a trilogy. It's Harry Potter—Living Again part 1: Goodbye. Check it out if you want. The pairing in that one is Ron/Hermione.

**Surprises and Plots**

Hermione awoke to a loud banging. Opening her eyes, she found Voldemort in the room, and Draco being restrained by his father. Well, his father was _trying_ to restrain him. In the end, it took both Lucius and Nott to hold Draco back.

"Now, now, Draco. Don't be too hasty. We don't want to hurt either of you." Lucius said

Neither Draco nor Hermione believed a word of it. Jumping out of bed, Hermione faced Voldemort with all the Gryffindor courage she possessed. She didn't know what he wanted with her, but she wasn't going to give it to him.

Snapping his fingers again, Voldemort just stared at her. Suddenly, she found herself immobilized. She struggled the best that she could, but to no avail. As quickly as she could blink, Voldemort was in front of her, wand outstretched. Shuddering mentally at the pain she was sure would come, she didn't blink. She wouldn't show any weakness in front of this vile creature.

Once again smiling, he said "You think I'm going to hurt you, and yet you aren't afraid. How cute. But you have nothing to fear from me, at least. And as long as I am the Dark Lord, and the plan goes well, you will never have anything to fear, my precious muggleborn witch."

Only her frown gave away her confusion. But she didn't have time to think about his words because he suddenly performed a spell. It hit her and she suddenly was calm. She could hear Draco's screams, but didn't pay any attention to him. All she could see was Voldemort. Soon, a light shot out of his wand, and her bonds left her. She could move, but she stood still, waiting. When the light turned to blue, he smiled.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy. It's a boy." With that, he turned and left the room, trailed by Nott and Malfoy.

Stunned, Hermione sat on the bed. Soon, Draco joined her. "Did he just say I'm pregnant?"

" I think so." Draco replied.

Not sure if this was good news if Voldemort was happy about it, Hermione only hoped that Dumbledore would find them soon.

**Back at Hogwarts…**

The Daily Prophet sat on Dumbledore's desk. The attack at Hogsmeade had not harmed anyone, so what was its purpose? Nothing was reported stolen, and only one man was seen. What was Tom planning this time? Suddenly having a hunch, and hoping he was wrong, Dumbledore hurried to find Severus. If he was right, Harry Potter was in danger, and this time, there was no hope for the Wizarding world.


	14. Decisions

Don't own Harry, Ron, Draco, or the twins. Sadly. Only the plot is mine.

A/N: As it seems that I confused some people in the last chapter, I am here to clarify. Voldemort did NOT impregnate Hermione. Draco IS the father of her child. Promise. Moldy Voldy was just performing a spell that checked to see if she was pregnant and sort of ensured that she was. Sorry that wasn't clear before. ^__^ Enjoy!

Decisions

One month later, Hermione and Draco had given up hope of ever being found. With her friends angry with her, she wouldn't be missed, and the Slytherins would only suspect that Voldemort wanted something from him…which was true: his son. Voldemort had revealed that as long as they both cooperated, neither would be harmed. Of course, Hermione wouldn't be harmed anyway—until it was safe to remove the baby, and then only if she didn't cooperate.

Draco felt very stupid for not seeing that Voldemort was behind the marriage contract. Cursing himself again for not remembering the contraception charm, he waited for Hermione to return from her meeting with Voldemort. Draco knew that he was trying to draw her to the dark side (Star Wars reference…). They talked each night about what she was promised, and neither of them believed a word of it.

Meanwhile, in an attempt to show Hermione and Draco the power they would both wield once Voldemort won, they both had the run of the mansion. Draco could command his father for once, and if anyone disobeyed something Hermione said, Voldemort punished them immediately. Even without her asking. She didn't want to hurt people. Shuddering as he remembered when Bellatrix had called her a Mudblood at a moment that Hermione was very tired and Hermione screamed back. Bellatrix had just drawn her wand when Voldemort had cast the Cruciatus. No one said a word to his wife unless she spoke first after that. In a way, it was like Hermione had control of the Dark Lord. Groaning as he laid back on the couch, Draco shuddered. If Hermione fell for Voldemort's trick—since she wasn't friends with Harry anymore…..the world was doomed.

As two hands covered his eyes, he smiled. Placing his hands on her arms, he drew her onto the couch as he sat up. Cuddling her close, he felt the tension melt from her.

"What happened?"

"Oh, the usual. He promised me a seat of power once he wins. That sort of thing. I'm really tired though. I think I'll head up to bed." Winking at him as she stood, she asked "You coming?"

Nodding, he rose and they walked to their room together. Both knew Hermione was too tired for the fun that her wink promised, but the charade was necessary if they wanted to be left alone. Cuddling on the bed, they talked more about Voldemort's plans for Hermione and how likely it was that he would toss her aside once he had what he wanted.

"Draco?" she murmured

"Yes, Hermione? What is it, love?"

"I'm scared. I know Harry and Ron were treating me badly, but…I don't want to betray the Wizarding world. If Voldemort wants our child so badly, we need to get out of here."

Nodding in agreement, he stroked her spine in an effort to soothe her. "Dumbledore would be able to help us."

Snuggling against him as she sighed in contentment and fatigue, she remembered a question she had meant to ask her husband since the first night she had slept near him.

"Draco, why don't you have the Dark Mark?"

Tensing, his hand stilled. Looking at him, she raised her hand and rested it on his cheek. Meeting his eyes, she smiled. Sighing, he smiled too.

"I was supposed to get it over break, but since we were staying at the cottage, I assumed they had forgotten. Now that we're here…." He trailed off.

"Will you accept it?"

Shaking his head, he moved his hand to her stomach. "Not now. It's worth more to fight."

Still smiling, she rested her head on his chest as he stroked her stomach. As she fell asleep, she heard Draco's murmured "I love you."


	15. Fighting Back

Fighting Back

Don't own HP. I wish, but nothing happens.

**To mia0624: in response to your review—It only takes one time without contraceptives to get pregnant. Imagine it was that combined with Voldemort's ancient pregnancy checking/ensuring spell. It sort of sped up the sperm……**

**A/N: I know the story is moving fast at this point, but I didn't want to bore you with fillers: this chapter is set 3 months after the last, in Hermione's fourth month of pregnancy. She is now showing.**

**At Hogwarts…**

Dumbledore paced his study. He knew that the most likely place Tom had taken Draco and Hermione was Malfoy Manor. He also hoped that he was wrong about the reason. It had taken over 2 months to find all the Order members who could still fight. Sighing, he wondered what had happened to the Golden Trio that Harry and Ron weren't even worried about Hermione.

_Probably Tom's doing, as well_. He thought

Turning as Minerva walked into the room, he raised his eyebrows. Nodding her head, she confirmed that the Order was ready. Except for the Weasleys. For some reason there was no way to contact them. As they apparated to the meeting point, he prayed they weren't too late to stop Tom.

**Back at the Manor…**

Hermione walked into the kitchen for a snack and found Narcissa sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. Smiling as the older witch looked up, Hermione gained a small smile in return. Narcissa hadn't been the sweetest person, but she certainly wasn't the worst. Sitting at the table after getting a cup of tea for herself, Hermione enjoyed the silence Narcissa offered.

Wincing as she heard a scream, she wondered what poor soul was being tortured now. As she heard Lucius' cackle, however, she didn't have to wonder who the spell's caster was. Glancing at Narcissa, she was surprised to see her grimacing. It almost appeared as though she wasn't enjoying the sounds of the torture. Not that any sane person would.

Suddenly, a new sound captured Hermione's attention. This one sounded like Draco's voice—and he was angry. Very angry. The shouting caused both Hermione and Narcissa to look toward the library door with trepidation. Standing, Hermione began to move toward the library when Draco emerged. Not sparing a glance at her, he stormed up the stairs.

Hermione made to follow him, but got only as far as the stairs when Voldemort emerged from the library. Smirking, he called her name.

"I'm sure your husband will fill you in on all the details. You both _love_ to gossip, after all. In the end, this choice will save his life."

Not sure what he was referring to, or even if she wanted to know, she hurried up the stairs and into their bedroom as fast as her new waddle would allow. Shivering as she recalled Voldemort's words, she looked at Draco who had claimed a seat near the fire. Walking toward him and starting to sit in the chair next to his, she was mildly surprised when he pulled her into his lap.

"Draco, I'm getting too big to sit on you. Let me move to the chair." She said, sighing as he nuzzled her neck.

"You will never be too big to cuddle in my lap. Especially not while you are carrying my child." As she started to protest, he continued "Hermione, just shut up and enjoy it. Please?" he added, looking into her eyes.

Nodding, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her face on his shoulder as his lips found her neck. Moaning lightly as he tasted her skin, she trembled. He only held her tighter. Startled when she felt wetness on her arms, Hermione pulled back. Draco was crying.

"Shhh, love. What's wrong?" Pulling his head to her chest, she held him, tenderly kissing his hair as he sobbed.

When his sobs subsided, she stroked his hair and whispered "Draco, you can tell me anything. What does Voldemort want you to do?"

He didn't answer her. Only lifted her into his arms, and carried her to the bed. Laying her down, he kissed her deeply. Unbuttoning her blouse, he removed it. Planting soft kisses down her chest, he stopped at her stomach and lightly rested his head on her swollen abdomen.

Running her fingers through his hair as she watched his face, she realized that there was nothing sexual about Draco's earlier actions. As he raised his eyes to her, pure unadulterated love shone through and she gasped at the intensity of his stare. Stroking down his face, toward his collar, she wordlessly asked him to remove his shirt. The raw need to feel his skin was torture, and until she felt it, she could not be satisfied. Only when she tugged on his collar, however, did he move.

He climbed off of the bed and stood before her. "Don't hate me. I can bear anything but that."

Confused, she watched in awe as his flawless chest was revealed to her once again. He lay beside her, and pulled her head to his chest. Listening to his heartbeat, she was stunned when he removed her hand from his abs and placed it on his forearm.

Startled, she glanced at her hand, enclosed in his much larger one. Beneath their entwined fingers lay his pale forearm, with a much darker symbol engraved on its surface. The Dark Mark. Gasping, she sat up. Glancing at his face, she saw the pain in his eyes, and the torture that this choice had caused him…would always cause him.

"Draco—" She was cut off by a tear sliding down his face. He truly believed she could hate him. Though she wasn't happy with the mark, she understood that Draco had no choice this time.

"I'm sorry. I betrayed you. Even after I said I wouldn't get it…after I promised." A choked sob came out of his mouth.

Muttering some of the only wandless magic she knew, Hermione placed an advanced silencing and locking spell on the room. It would make anyone passing think they heard soft breathing, as though Hermione and Draco were asleep. _No one_ was going to hear them this time. Scooting as close to him as possible, she leaned over him and poured all the love she had for him into the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.

"I could never, _will_ never hate you, Draco. I love you far too much for that. This mark, " she said as she picked up his arm, "does not make you one of them. Only your choices can do that. But before they hurt you any more, we have to get out of here. It's time to fight back."

Nodding his head as more tears leaked out of his eyes, he didn't have room to be ashamed of his tears. He was too filled with shame for the mark on his arm, and love, overwhelming love for the woman sitting next to him: his wife.

Startled when she pulled his arm to her face, he was staggered when Hermione brought his hand to her mouth and kissed each finger, then the back of his hand. Turning the hand over, she kissed the palm of his hand, then the inside of his wrist. Holding his breath when she got to the grotesque mark on the inside of his forearm, he let out a gasp when she kissed it. Again, and again, she kissed the Dark Mark. Drawing his eyes from his arm to her eyes, he saw tears leaking from them. Pulling her mouth to his, they shared a searing kiss.

Climbing on top of him, Hermione started to unbutton his trousers.

(A/N: Well, I'm sure you can _imagine_ what they do. Once again, I'm not writing it. ^__^ )

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Review please! Tell me what you thought.


	16. An Army of Two, or More?

No owno Harry Pottero….

An Army of Two….or More?

Draco and Hermione awoke, completely entwined. Smiling at his wife, he noticed some hair had fallen into her face during the night. Sweeping it gently away from her face, he frowned at the mark clearly visible on his arm. Not wanting to think about what the day would bring, he snuggled closer to Hermione. Just as he closed his eyes, a loud banging erupted outside the door. Hermione & Draco leapt out of bed, and dressed quickly. Without their wands, they were defenseless.

Rushing to the door, they listened carefully. Muffled shouts and curses resounded in the hallway. Pushing Hermione behind him as the door was blasted open, they coughed as smoke entered the room. Cautiously walking into the hallway, they saw Death Eaters running around as though the world was coming to an end.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked Draco

"No idea. But a battle zone is no place for you in your condition. Come on. I know where some of the tunnels are. We should be able to get out that way with this distraction."

Grabbing her hand, he led her down corridor after corridor, searching for the one door that would grant them freedom. Pausing as a particularly loud blast shook the very foundations of Malfoy Manor, Draco pulled Hermione tightly against him as pieces of the walls crumbled. When only dust was left falling, they rushed around the corner, only to be stopped by a looming figure.

Gasping for breath, Hermione was sure they were caught. Trying desperately to recall any wandless magic she had ever learned, she could only draw blanks. For once, Hermione had no idea what to do. Until the figure spoke.

"We're sure glad to have found you two. Dumbledore's been worried."

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing forward to embrace him, but not relinquishing her hold on Draco's hand.

"Dumbledore's here with most of the Order. Let's go. There's a passageway down this corridor. We've been searching everywhere. Let's get out of here, so I can tell him you're safe. He's taking on Voldemort as we speak." This was all said as Lupin proceeded to tap the walls until a trap door opened up in front of them.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. I'm having a bit of writer's block….*sigh* I'll do my very best to write more soon, so please, no reviews begging me to "write soon" or anything like that. I really am trying. I've been so busy this summer that my creative brain doesn't seem so creative anymore…Thanks! C. B.


	17. Home

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter…

Home

Hermione and Draco closely followed Remus down the trapdoor and through the tunnels, tightly holding hands. They knew that if they got out of here alive, they would be inseparable for the rest of their lives. No matter what anyone thought. Explosions sounded above the tunnel, and each one made Hermione flinch. Their pace wasn't as fast as anyone would have liked, but since it was due to Hermione's pregnancy, no one said anything.

At the end of the tunnel, a portkey was waiting in the form of a steel bar. Remus turned to Draco and Hermione. "This will take you to Dumbledore's office. Wait for him there, no matter how long it takes." With that, the turned and walked back down the tunnel.

Sharing a glance, and taking deep breaths, they grasped the cool metal. Instantly they felt the swirling that was associated with Portkey transportation. Landing heavily, Hermione almost lost her balance, but was quickly steadied by Draco.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, concerned

Nodding, Hermione smiled. Then quickly turned to Dumbledore's trashcan and puked. Draco pulled back her hair and rubbed her back. So far, Hermione's morning sickness hadn't been too bad, but he supposed the portkey hadn't helped.

At that moment, Dumbledore arrived. Looking toward Hermione, he laughed. "Portkeys often have that effect on pregnant women. Other than the accelerated morning sickness, I do hope you are both alright."

Smiling back at the kind headmaster, Hermione was grateful to find he was offering them their wands. Grasping it made them both feel like recovering a lost limb. Nodding toward two chairs that appeared in front of his desk, Dumbledore said "I think I have discovered why Tom wants your child."

Gasping, Hermione immediately sat in one of the chairs, dragging Draco with her by his hand. "Why does he want our child, Professor?"

Draco swelled with pride at her words, then quickly added his own thoughts. "How is our child so powerful that it would help Vol..de..mort…" he struggled with the name, but was no longer afraid. Only angry. "destroy Potter?" he finished

Hermione glowed with pride, and silently squeezed his hand. A bit startled that Draco had used the name, but secretly pleased, Dumbledore smiled.

"I was just getting to that, Mr. Malfoy. You see, Voldemort wants a child with a combination of powers, such as yours. A child born from **a love that was found through hate will be a purer kind of love**. Even stronger than Voldemort himself. Voldemort may not know what love is, but he knows how to manipulate people using their love against them. So, he would know enough about this child to know that if it was raised by Voldemort, away from the love that a child needs, it would become very bitter, and would be able to cause the downfall of the Wizarding world."

Hermione and Draco stared at Dumbledore, dumbfounded. Realizing that they would need time together without fear of a threat, and time to discuss the news, he dismissed them so they could get a truly restful sleep, and some food. "One last thing, Mrs. Malfoy." When Hermione turned to him, he said "I believe I have discovered the spell that Tom placed on Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter." Ignoring Hermione's gasp, he continued. "I will try to reverse it. They should be your friends again by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Professor." She all but sobbed as Draco gently led her out of the office and toward their rooms.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I bolded a certain phrase for a reason. I wanted it to stand out because it seemed very important to me. Hope you caught it! ^__^ Until next time, C B**


	18. Future Plans and Exhuastion

Still don't own Harry Potter. Stop asking…

I know this chapter may seem like a filler, but I really needed to get this conversation in there. It will fall into place later. Plus, it helps move the plot. Enjoy! ^__^

**Future Plans and Exhaustion**

Draco and Hermione arrived in their rooms exhausted, confused, angry, and elated. Now that they were back at Hogwarts, they knew they wouldn't leave again until after the war. They were sure Dumbledore would approve, but how could they stay? Sitting at the table as House Elves brought their food, (Hermione was too distracted to even thank them) they both contemplated what to say to the other.

The silence throughout the meal was finally too much for Draco. "Hermione…"

She looked at him and smiled. The first true smile he'd seen since they had been kidnapped. Standing from their half eaten food, she grasped his hand and led him to the chairs. Pulling her into his lap as he had done just last night, they cuddled in content silence for a few moments when Hermione spoke.

"The best thing for our child is for us to stay here under Dumbledore's protection. Do you agree?"

He nodded against her neck, as she continued her thought. "So, I thought since we won't leave the school the best thing to do would be to get jobs here as teachers. At least until the war is over."

"But what would I teach? You could have Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, anything…"

"Well, maybe you could talk Professor Snape into apprenticing you, or you could help Madam Hooch. I'm sure Dumbledore could work out almost anything we needed."

Nodding again, he yawned. Even though it had only been a few hours (had it really been such a short time?) since they had woken up to explosions, he was already so tired. Smiling, Hermione leaned close to his ear.

"Why don't we go back to bed? We're safe now, and we can sleep in tomorrow. Before we get a start on all the homework we've missed."

Looking into her eyes, Draco replied "You really know how to ruin a moment. I bet the old Headmaster could do something about our excess homework too, don't you think?"

Frowning sternly, but softening when he yawned again, she simply smiled, taking his hand to lead her into the bedroom for a restful night.

A/N: College classes have started, so I have a lot of homework to do. I will try to write another chapter this weekend, but I cannot honestly promise that it will be written then. So, after this chapter, you may have a rather long wait before the next chapter is up. Sorry if it's a long wait….


	19. The Once and Future Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Harry Potter. I got inspiration for the chapter title from _The Once and Future King_, one of the many King Arthur books.

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. I have been up to my hairline in homework. And I'm sure I will be again for a while too. There will probably be another wait on the next chapter. However, I have a poll at the end to allow your input in my fanfic. Hopefully, your answers will inspire my writing. Thanks for your patience, please review, and enjoy!!! ^__^

The Once & Future Friendship

Hermione and Draco awoke, entwined. Her back was pressed to his chest, his head was above hers on the pillow, one of his arms was under her head, pillowing it, and the other was draped casually over her stomach. Her hands were laced with his. They looked the complete picture of bliss. Sighing, Hermione snuggled farther into Draco. Smiling, he held her tighter.

A sudden knocking brought them both to their feet, wands in hand. "Who is it?" Draco called gruffly, angry that someone had dared to interrupt their peace.

"Harry," "And Ron." Came the sheepish replies

Cautiously, they opened the door. In a flurry of red and black, Hermione was surrounded. Her two former best friends were hugging her so tightly, she was worried she'd never breathe again. Draco, however, saw it as an attack, and slammed them against the wall with a burst of magic.

"It's alright, Draco. I think…" Hermione said "They aren't here to hurt us."

"We're so sorry, 'Mione!" They exclaimed at once.

"Dumbledore cured us. Apparently, Voldemort managed to put a spell on both of us. It activated when we opened the wedding invitations." Harry said

"We're sorry we acted like such prats, Hermione. Can you forgive us?" Ron asked

"Well…." Hermione tapped her chin, pretending to think. At the forlorn expressions of her two best friends, she smiled. "Of course I can! But you'll have to get used to some things, like the fact that Draco and I are in love, and that I'm carrying his child, and it will take a while for me to trust you completely again, but of course I forgive you. You're my boys!" She finished, embracing Harry and Ron.

Noticing Draco's scowl, she released them, and embraced him, turning to face Harry and Ron, and placing their entwined hands on her stomach. "All four of you are my boys."

At this, Harry and Ron glanced at her stomach. Then, they both congratulated her and said how she glowed. Then, they both scowled at Draco, and with Hermione still in the room, proceeded to give him the "hurt her and you're dead" speech. It ended with "Even though you'll be dead before we reach you if you ever hurt Hermione, (because she's bloody good with a wand—Ron) we'll bring you back and kill you again!"

Satisfied that Draco had been fairly warned, and Hermione was actually happy, they promised to see her at supper and said they wouldn't mind sitting at the Slytherin table if that was what it took to see her, and reaffirm their friendship. As the door closed behind them, Hermione sat on the bed. Sighing, she smiled at Draco.

Glad she was happy, but wishing secretly that things could go back to when he could still torment Potter, he sat next to her and pulled her to lay down on the bed again. They still had time before they needed to get up, and Draco thoroughly intended to use it for sleeping purposes.

 

When Draco and Hermione did actually get up, it was to discover that the homework they had missed had been removed from the list of things due. However, they were welcome to complete the homework if they felt it necessary because the information would be important on the tests. Sighing, because he knew Hermione would want to do it anyway, he at least made her promise that she would only do what didn't put too much stress on herself or the baby.

They spent the afternoon working on small piles of homework, and lounging around, just enjoying the quiet. They had agreed to speak to Dumbledore soon about possible teaching positions at Hogwarts that would allow them to remain safely away from Voldemort. The mark often burned Draco, but at least he knew he would be able to help Dumbledore know about future attacks.

Around supper time, with a lot less homework left, Hermione and Draco made their way to the Great Hall. Hermione had enlarged her robes just enough that no students who didn't already know about her pregnancy, and who weren't trustworthy, would be able to tell the difference. As they sat at the Slytherin table, soon joined by Harry and Ron, as promised, even though several Slytherins glared at first, they immediately tucked in. When Hermione had finished her meal and was trying to decide what dessert she would eat, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, cautiously as Draco whipped around, she saw Ginny Weasley standing behind her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I don't know…*sob*…what came over me. It wasn't my fault..I…*hiccup*…I don't know what to say. What do I say to make this better?" She looked at the floor.

Even though Ginny would never be as close to Hermione as Harry and Ron were, she knew the girl felt bad for treating her this way. Hermione replied "Just don't do it again. You weren't there when I could have really used your help. Stab me in the back again, and I'll stab you with a curse."

Momentarily, Ginny was startled by the slightly Slytherin response. Then looked up from the floor to see a smiling Hermione. Nodding furiously, Ginny embraced Hermione, muttering something about nutty dark wizards, and giving Voldemort a nice bat bogey hex (or worse) the next time she saw him.

The two embraced for a few more minutes, when Ginny pulled back and looked at Hermione calculatingly. Smiling, Hermione said "I'll explain later," and motioned for Ginny to sit next to Goyle, on the other side of Harry and Ron.

It seemed things would finally be normal again…for a while. But then again, what is normal at Hogwarts?

A/N: So, where should I go with my fanfic? A: Skip a few months and go to the birth of the child with the teaching positions secured? B: Skip to the conversation about teaching positions? C: Order meeting about the Final Battle?

A/N: If you would like to see all or some of these things and not just one of them, please put the letters in the order you would like to see them in. Reviews needed!


	20. Safe at Hogwarts

Still don't own Harry Potter. Though I would absolutely love to.

A/N: Wow! Didn't realize it had been so long since I had updated. Guess homework finally caught up to me. But I defeated it…for a while. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up…or written.

Safe at Hogwarts

A week after the Trio's reconciliation, Draco and Hermione found themselves seated in the Headmaster's office, prepared to discuss teaching positions. Dumbledore smiled warmly as Hermione explained their idea.

"Of course. It would be much safer for you to stay here, and we always need new teachers. Professor Flitwick was just talking about retiring in a year or so. I'm sure he would love to take you on as an apprentice, Miss Granger. I'm sure Professor Snape wouldn't be opposed to training you in potions, Mr. Malfoy. Or, we are always looking for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Would either of you be interested in that?"

Glancing at each other, they nodded. They had already been discussing this. They wanted the DADA position. Together. With their combined knowledge and experience with the Dark Arts, they would make a fabulous team. "We would like to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor." Draco replied.

Eyes twinkling, as though he had known their answer all along, Dumbledore said "Together? What a brilliant idea. I'm sure the both of you can keep your students in line and present enough of a challenge so that they learn quite enough. Especially with what is out there." Here, his eyes turned dark, as he glanced out the window. "But," he continued looking back at them, the twinkle returning but not with as much force, "You are quite right to want to remain at Hogwarts. At least until Tom can no longer get his hands on your child."

At this, Hermione placed her hands protectively on her bump. Draco entwined their fingers. "Thank you, Professor." Hermione said as they rose to leave.

Heading back to their dormitory, they talked of how safe they would be until it was safe to leave. They were both worried, however, about what would happen during the Final Battle, for both knew there would be one. With only Harry able to defeat Voldemort, one fight would decide it all. It was only a matter of time.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I wrote this in about 5 minutes. Each chapter contains a little bit of new information that helps to move the story along. The next chapter will be better, as it should be the birth chapter. The final chapter isn't far away now. Thank you for reading. Please review.


	21. Of Meetings and Children

A/N: My goodness! This took forever to write! Thank you all for being so patient. *bows deeply in gratitude* With my finals over, I should be able to devote more time to this story, and there are only a few chapters left. Thanks to all of you who voted. Sorry if the chapters aren't exactly like you voted. Once I listened to the people and got the job discussion out of the way, I just saw the next chapter going like this. Enjoy!

Of Meetings and Children

As Draco and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and into the living room of Grimmauld Place, they were assailed by Mrs. Weasley who drew them both into a crushing hug. Or it would have been crushing had she not taken Hermione's 8 ½ month bump into consideration. Walking into the dining room, and pulling out Hermione's chair for her, Draco noticed that the only open seat was next to Ron. Placing a light kiss on Hermione's head, he made his way to the chair. He and Ron would never get along, especially since Ron had harbored some feeling for Hermione in the past, but they were tolerating each other, if only for Hermione's sake.

The table became silent as Dumbledore stood up. Glancing around, they all realized that this would be the final Order meeting before the battle. If there were any smaller meetings they would be between groups, not the full Order.

"As you all know, the time for the final battle is drawing near. Thanks to information from Severus, we know where Tom's next target will be. If we get there in time and set up an ambush, we will have the advantage."

Nodding, Snape stood up. "Voldemort is planning to take most of the Death Eaters, so we'll need a large, highly trained group. However, it is important that some Aurors," at this, he looked at Tonks and Remus, "stay at Hogwarts as backup forces, in case the main group fails, or we need to send you out after scattered Death Eaters while we treat the wounded."

"What about me?" Harry asked

"You will be in the castle, of course." Molly stated as if it was the dumbest question she had ever heard

"I will not!" Harry shouted, standing to his feet. Ron, Hermione and Draco moved behind him. "If this is the final battle, I have to be there!"

"And we'll be there too." Draco and Ron said.

Hermione stayed silent. She wanted to be there. And she knew Harry knew that. But with the baby coming, she would stay at the castle to tend to the injured as they came through.

"You're just children!" Molly screamed. Even though she knew it was futile, because Harry had to be there, they were her children, and she had to put up a fight.

Hermione, who understood this better than the boys, still said "Molly, Harry must fight. He's the only one who can defeat Voldemort. And Ron and Draco won't be swayed. Not now, or ever. Ron will stand by Harry no matter what, and Draco has too much on the line to stay out of it. Besides—Ooh!" she gasped as she clutched her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as he rushed to her side

"My water broke." Hermione replied, looking up at him. Then, turning to Dumbledore, she said "I need to go to Hogwarts."

"Of course. Kingsley, Severus, divide the members into strategy groups, please. Draco, come with us. Harry, Ron, we'll summon you when it's time." He replied calmly as they moved to the floo.

At Hogwarts, Draco picked Hermione up and they moved swiftly to the Hospital wing. Laying Hermione down on the bed, Draco soon found himself being shooed out the doors. "Wait!" Hermione called. "You bring him back here right now! It's nothing he hasn't seen before." She stated as she tried to take deep breaths.

"But…" Madam Pomphrey stuttered, blushing

"Just let him stay, Poppy." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "I will wait outside for when the others arrive."

So, Draco went back to Hermione's side, sitting in a chair and stroking her hair back from her forehead. For hours, he sat there. Through Hermione's curses and groans, he never moved, though he flinched a couple of times in sympathy. Madam Pomphrey was a bit concerned when Hermione wasn't screaming and yelling like some mothers. But then again, Hermione wasn't a normal woman. She had endured excruciating pain at the hands of Death Eaters. She had stood beside Harry through all his battles. She had yelled at Ron, and withstood years of torturous fights, both personal and painful. Of course she could withstand this pain, the pain of bringing a new life into the world.

And then, finally, when the head crowned and Madam Pomphrey shouted in glee, when Hermione flopped back on the pillows and panted that she couldn't push anymore, Draco moved one hand to her hand and placed another on her cheek, and said "Hermione Malfoy, you can, and _will, _finish bringing our son into this world. Even if no one ever remembers you for all the battles, or as the friend of Harry Potter, you will be remembered by this life that you and I created. Now, push!"

And she did. She pushed her son into the arms of Madam Pomphrey, who immediately began cleaning him up and checking him over. Then, bundling him into a blue blanket that she had conjured, she passed him into Hermione's arms. Cuddling him close to her as he began to whimper, Hermione gave Draco a dazzling smile. Returning her smile with one of his own, he moved in closer to get a better look at his son.

He was a little pinkish, but Draco knew he would be a normal color soon. He had little tufts of blonde hair that Draco was sure would be curly like Hermione's when it grew out. Smiling, he counted his son's fingers and toes. _My son…_ he thought with pride, already visualizing how his son would grow, and the house he would be in. Ravenclaw would be a nice, neutral house, but of course Slytherin would be better. Startled from his thoughts when his son grabbed one of his fingers in strong grip, he smiled. Leaning over to kiss first his son's head, and then Hermione's lips, he finally understood what it was to be content.

As Dumbledore began allowing their friends in to see the new arrival, a thought struck Draco. "Hermione, what are we going to name him?"

A/N: So, now I have a cliffhanger. I feel so evil. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review. ^__^


	22. The Most Powerful Name

A/N: I had never planned to name the child Scorpius. So stop panicking! Although the name fits in the book, because after all, "Draco," the dragon, is a constellation, so is "Scorpius," the scorpion. As is "Sirius," the dog. So, you see, it fits. The name I chose, is not one that I would name my own child, because it is a bit strange, but out of all the names that had the meanings I wanted, it fit best with Malfoy. Assume that the "ch" makes a "k" sound...but I'm not sure. Enjoy.

The Most Powerful Name

"What are we going to name him?" The question rolled around in Hermione's mind. She wanted a strong name. A name befitting a child who could have caused the downfall of the wizarding world. A name for a child born from the love that she had found with Draco. A child protected through the darkest of times, who managed to shed light into their lives. As she glanced at Draco's face, she knew the name had to be all of those things.

"Achelous."

"What?" he glanced curiously at her, having never heard the name before.

"Achelous. It's of Greek origins. It means 'he who drives out grief.' I thought it was appropriate."

Draco nodded. His son would certainly be that. He would be the driving force behind their fighting now. Draco now had two people who utterly adored him, just as he adored them. "Achelous Sirius Malfoy."

Hermione beamed. For Draco, that was the biggest step away from his father's house that she had seen. "Welcome to the world, Achelous, my son." Hermione said, as she allowed Harry and Ron to get the first look, much to the dismay of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

Hermione and Draco shared a glance as their friends crowded close to see the new arrival. Their son would grow up strong, in a home filled with all the love he would ever need._ And maybe someday a sibling or two._ Draco thought, but he wouldn't mention that to Hermione. At least, not now. Looking around the room, he could see now what made Potter so strong. What would make them, and their child, strong. The love pouring out of these people who, until the Love Contract, had resented, even hated him, who now accepted and embraced him. And that, would give him the power to stand beside Potter and Weasley at the final battle. That would give him the strength to face the Death Eaters who would stand beside his father. And his father…Draco had never had any reason to love his father, but it would be difficult to face him nonetheless. Thoughts of his son and wife would sustain him in that fight, and give him the strength to win. The strength to return to them.

Looking back to Hermione and Achelous, he knew that no matter what, he **would** return. And that the joy he felt now, would sustain him for always.

A/N: Review please.


	23. To Be As One

A/N: Hope you enjoy! This one took longer than I thought it would to write. In the end, I had to sit down and watch the first movie before I could get the right inspiration to finish it. Lol. When this one is finished, I will be uploading the final installment of the Loving Again Trilogy. Anyone who is interested in that series, can look forward to that as well.

* * *

To Be As One

**One Week Later…**

Draco and Hermione sat in Dumbledore's office. They had just finished taking their NEWTS. Ginny was watching Achelous until they returned to their rooms. Dumbledore walked back in just as Draco leaned over to kiss Hermione. Though his affections were not unwelcome, Hermione didn't feel comfortable yet kissing in front of the Headmaster who could very well become their boss in just a few moments. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as she pushed him away, she smiled gently at Dumbledore. It seemed Hermione had been smiling more gently and arguing less since her son had arrived.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, eyes twinkling, and without any preamble, or teasing, said "You passed all of your NEWTS with Outstanding scores, the both of you."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Draco and Hermione thanked the Headmaster with smiles. "So, I assume you both wish to begin teaching immediately?"

Looking at each other, they shrugged. "I don't see why we shouldn't. Of course, Achelous is still too young to be left alone, and…" Hermione cut Draco off.

"Professor Dumbledore," she began "I believe that Draco and I should take turns teaching. At least until Achelous is a bit older. As it is now, he really needs me…needs both of us…" she trailed off, unsure of where her thoughts were going.

Nodding, Dumbledore smiled again. "Yes. That would be acceptable." Handing them a small stack of papers, he said "These are the schedules for next year. If you are still thinking of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts…" At their nods, he waved his wand and the DADA classes were highlighted. "Then, you just need to decide who will teach which classes at what times. Just let me know sometime within the next month. You have a busy day ahead of you, and if what the portraits told me on the way here is true, your son misses you both so much that he refuses to behave properly for Miss Weasley." He finished, eyes twinkling more fiercely than either of the students had ever seen.

"Oh, dear." Hermione sighed, standing

Draco did the same. "Thank you, Professor." He said, with a genuine respect in his eyes, as he ushered Hermione out the door with a hand on the small of her back.

. . .

When Draco and Hermione entered their rooms, they found Ginny trying to comfort an inconsolable Achelous.

"Thank goodness." Ginny gasped, gently laying Achelous in Hermione's arms. "I'm so sorry. I did everything I could think of, but nothing worked."

"It's fine." Draco assured her as Achelous immediately stopped crying the moment he was in Hermione's arms. "I can see that it wasn't your fault. He just wasn't going to be happy with anyone but his Mum."

A soft smile came over his face as his eyes fixed on Hermione and the now soothed bundle in her arms. Ginny, noticing that both Draco and Hermione were entranced by Achelous, smiled at the happy family, and slipped out the door to give them privacy, sure that her friends wouldn't notice, or mind if they did notice. Draco did notice Ginny's departure, and was grateful for her thoughtfulness. Though he didn't admit it aloud, he did consider Ginny to be a good friend, especially since he knew Hermione often needed the female company.

Moving to the sofa, he motioned to Hermione to sit beside him. When she did, he placed one arm around her, while the other moved to softly play with Achelous' soft blonde curls. Placing a kiss on first Achelous' and then Hermione's foreheads, he was a bit startled, but not unpleasantly so, when Hermione tilted her head to claim his lips for a soft, but passionate kiss. When Achelous' sudden cry filled the air, they pulled apart, laughing.

"Oi!" Draco said playfully "You're ruining the mood, little one." But he enjoyed the sounds that his son made. Sighing contentedly, as Hermione unbuttoned her blouse so that Achelous could eat, he thought that his life couldn't get more perfect. Except for the lingering threat of the final battle. Frowning for just a moment while thinking of what would be required, an inquisitive look replaced the frown when Hermione leaned up and kissed his brow.

"Galleon for your thoughts?"

"That's a bit much, don't you think?"

Shaking her head, and switching Achelous to her other breast, she smiled. "Not if I really want to know what you are thinking."

"Just a bit concerned."

"About the upcoming battle?" It was strange to him sometimes, how well she could read him.

Nodding his head as she cuddled a bit closer, he sighed. "What if something happens? Here, while I'm away?"

"Then we'll be protected by the other Aurors who will be staying to help defend it."

"I just can't help but worry, I suppose. Nothing this good has ever happened to me, and I feel like it will disappear—you will disappear—if I close my eyes for too long, or stay away…"

"Draco, we're not going anywhere—I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here, where it's safer during the Final Battle. I'll help tend the wounded, and protect Achelous. Tonks has promised to stay close to me. And I—we, will **both** still be here, safe, when Harry has defeated Voldemort. When you return home safely."

"What if I can't do it? What if I can't kill my father?"

Standing and moving to the bedroom before turning her head back to silently ask him to follow her, she leaned over the crib to lightly place a sleeping Achelous down. His arms circled around her waist as she straightened back up, and he buried his face in her neck.

"You will find the strength to do whatever you need to do. Whether you have to kill him, or just capture him. No matter how many Death Eaters you face, no matter what you have to do, you will. You can do it, Draco. I believe in you. Dumbledore believes in you, and—"

Suddenly, she was cut off by Draco's lips. As his lips surrounded hers and his arms turned her to face him, she let her mind go blank. In his arms, she didn't have to be the brave, intelligent friend of Harry Potter. In his arms, she didn't have to be strong; she didn't have to be anyone but Hermione. And that's just what she was—Hermione, his wife. His woman. Pressing her lips harder against his, and encircling him in her arms, she pulled him to the bed.

In her arms, he didn't have to be the Slytherin bad boy everyone thought him to be. In her arms, he didn't have to be brave, or cruel; in her arms, he didn't have to be what everyone wanted him to be. In her arms, he didn't have to be what his father wanted him to be, or what the Order needed him to be. In her arms, he only needed to be Draco, her husband. Her man.

Laying together, they must have kissed for over an hour. Now, they just lay together, enjoying the other's presence. Sighing as she snuggled into his bare chest, she stroked the Dark Mark. Knowing that his path was the right one, destroyed any revulsion she might have felt. In his arms, she felt safe, and knew she could do anything that she had to during the battle. _In her arms, I find the strength to do whatever I need to do in this battle. I _**will **_survive. I _**will **_come home. To her. To my son. To my family. _With those final thoughts, Draco drifted off to sleep, certain that when he awoke, he would be stronger, and more sure.

. . .

When they awoke, Draco and Hermione snuggled up on the couch, fed Achelous, and decided how they would trade off the classes. They were ready for the upcoming year, and their jobs as teachers…And they were ready for the battle.

* * *

A/N: This is the final chapter before the battle. That may take some time to write, so I ask that you bear with me. Thank you all for being so patient! I know I don't deserve it. Lol. Anyway, there will be at least two more chapters. The battle, and then an epilogue of sorts. Don't know when that will happen, but…It's almost over. The conclusion is almost here. Are you excited? Sad? I'm a bit of both, so that's ok too. Thanks for reading! Leave a constructive review. If you are rude enough to leave another review like "That's a load of crap," don't bother. It doesn't faze me. It just wastes your time. I have nearly a thousand other reviews that tell me differently.


	24. Draco's Battle

A/N: Ok. I didn't lie. I really thought this would just be one chapter. But it decided it wanted to be two. So, first is Draco's battle/POV. And next is Hermione's. Enjoy! I'm sorry that some of the spells aren't named, but I wanted it to be Draco's POV and him to not know exactly what some of the Death Eaters were using. Hope that clears up the confusion before it starts. Enjoy!

* * *

**Draco's Battle**

Draco walked back from Dumbledore's office. He had just finished speaking to the Headmaster about their schedules. It had been agreed that Hermione would take the afternoon classes and Draco would take the morning classes so that Hermione could be there when Achelous first awoke. And in case she'd had a late night, though in that case, he knew neither of them would have gotten much sleep.

It was nearly noon, and he and Hermione were having lunch with her friends in their dormitory. She was cooking something, though she had promised to let the house-elves help if she was too tired. Stepping through the portrait, whose password was now Love Withstands All, he was greeted by the smell of baked chicken, boiled vegetables, chocolate cake, and baby, as Achelous was placed in his arms.

"Oh, good. You're just in time. Can you change Achelous please? I still need to set the table."

Chuckling at his lovely wife who insisted on doing some things entirely the muggle way, he replied "Of course, dear. But do I get a kiss first? That wasn't a very proper way to greet your husband, and it has been such a long time…" Moving his lips to form what he _**knew**_ was a sexy pout, he waited for her to turn around.

"Draco, I…" stopping when she saw his face, she grinned. "Oh, very well." She conceded, kissing him lightly on the mouth. "Even though it has only been a couple of hours."

Dancing away from his arms as he tried to pull her closer for a proper kiss, she said "Go change Achelous. We'll have company any minute now."

Even as she spoke, a knock came from the other side of the portrait. "See?" she said in the very Hermione-ish way that everyone was accustomed to. He laughed again as he walked up the stairs toward the bedroom with Achelous and heard her tell the portrait to let them in.

The meal was delicious. Achelous had gone to sleep not long after he had been changed, and was now sleeping peacefully in a crib near the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny were discussing the upcoming summer, and the living arrangements for when Hermione and Draco became teachers, and the guys were discussing Quidditch.

"Slytherin will win the cup next year for sure." Draco said confidently

"Well, they might have a better chance now, since Ron and I are graduating, but Gryffindor will still knock Slytherin off their brooms!"

Ginny and Hermione had turned to the conversation at Harry's assertion, and laughed along with them. A sudden noise from outside startled them, and woke Achelous. As someone began pounding on their door, Hermione rushed to the crib, grabbed her son, and the magically protected sling, and strapped it to her back.

Draco answered the door only to find a distracted Tonks panting on the other side. "Hermione, we have to go to the Hospital Wing! Draco, Dumbledore wants you, Harry, and Ron near the Great Hall. You won't need to reveal yourselves yet. Ginny, your mother is at the Astronomy Tower. Find her. Good luck, and remember Harry, we're all behind you."

Harry, Ron and Ginny rushed to do as bidden, as Draco and Hermione stared at each other. This was it. One or both of them might not make it. Harry and Ginny had agreed to take care of Achelous if that happened, but…

"Draco, I…" Hermione paused as the castle shook. "I love you." She said firmly

"And I love you." He replied, taking her in his arms briefly for a passionate kiss. As suddenly as he had embraced her, he released her. Turning, he followed Harry and Ron to the Great Hall, praying that Hermione and his son would live.

* * *

Now, he stood at the Great Hall. It seemed like it had been hours since they had arrived, but he wasn't sure. Suddenly, McGonagall came running toward them, shouting "Now, Potter!" and they were off. They ran through the castle, realizing that only a few Death Eaters had breached its walls.

Once outside the castle doors, Harry, Ron, and Draco looked around for Voldemort. Spotting him near the Lake, they began running in that direction, stunning Death Eaters and helping Order members as they could. A sudden spell flew near them, and they paused, looking into the enraged face of Lucius Malfoy. Draco frowned. Nothing would stop Harry Potter from defeating Voldemort. Not this time. Not even his father.

"Go. I'll deal with him." He said to Ron and Harry

"You sure, mate?" Ron asked

"I'm sure." He replied, not breaking eye contact with Lucius.

Nodding once, the boys continued running toward the Lake.

"You can't protect them, Draco." Lucius sneered. "The Dark Lord will kill all of the traitors, and Potter will die as well."

"You're wrong." Draco stated calmly. "Harry will win this battle. It is the Death Eaters who will fall."

"Crucio!" Lucius screamed

Barely dodging it, Draco fired back a stunner, only to have Lucius block it. "You won't beat me with that weak magic, boy!"

Another dark curse was thrown at Draco, who barely managed to block it. He was outmatched, and he knew it, but he wouldn't give up. At the very least, he had to give Harry enough time to get to Voldemort. As his father threw yet another dark curse at him, Draco put up a shield. The fight continued…About thirty minutes had passed, and Harry and Voldemort could be heard fighting. But neither Draco nor Lucius noticed this. Finally, it seemed Lucius had Draco at a real disadvantage. Draco was kneeling on the ground, winded from the power of the last Cruciatus curse.

_I will make it out of this fight. I may be outmatched, but I'm fighting for my family. _Thoughts of Hermione and Achelous brought Draco to his feet. This time, his spell connected, and Lucius went down. His face was a mixture of rage and confusion as he tried to stand.

"I have something to fight for. A noble cause, unlike yours. I have a family that loves me. I almost pity you, because that is something you will never understand." Draco said, raising his wand just as Lucius stood.

Conjuring a mental image of his family as he had seen them the night before, asleep, and peaceful, Draco poured his need to protect them into a powerful curse.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled

The curse hit Lucius right in the chest, knocking him back several feet and into a tree. Draco raced to him, quickly binding him, just as Bill Weasley walked by, assessing some of the damages. "Bill!" he called to the older wizard, "Can you do something with him? I don't want him getting loose. I still need to find out where my mother is. She's really not that bad."

"Of course." Bill said as he placed more advanced binding charms on Lucius and turned his Death Eater mask into a portkey and activated it, sending Lucius to the heavily-warded make-shift prison that would hold the prisoners until after the battle was decided.

"Right. Thanks." Draco said "I think Harry is having a bit of trouble. I'll go to him then."

"Be careful." Bill said

"You too."

Draco made it to where Harry was fighting Voldemort. Voldemort of course wanted to be the one to kill Harry, but that hadn't stopped the gathered Death Eaters from firing random curses as his attention was elsewhere. Ron had done a good job of clearing them off, it seemed, but he was currently up against Bellatrix and Nott. Panting and magically depleted, Ron was having a hard time fighting them off.

"Stupefy!" Draco yelled, catching Nott off guard

Now, it was the two of them against Bellatrix. "Nephew!" she cackled "Changed sides, have you? Well, we'll have to fix that! When the Dark Lord wins, there will be a special place for you. Right next to the Mudbloods and the House-Elves!" she finished with a flick of her wand, throwing the Cruciatus at Ron, who blocked it.

Frowning, Draco and Ron both began firing spell after spell, and it finally seemed that she was weakening. Just as Ron fired a powerful stunning spell, Bellatrix, sensing she was defeated, turned her wand on Harry, preparing to curse his back. A jet of light shot from her wand just as Ron's spell hit her.

Draco ran as fast as he could, barely getting between the spell and Harry in time. Just as he fell, he heard Voldemort's cackle, and Ron yelling for him to hold on for Hermione's sake. But he was so tired, and he couldn't fight the darkness any longer. Closing his eyes, he was consumed by shadows.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger I know. But the good news is I already have the other chapter written and am posting it right after this one.


	25. Hermione's Battle

A/N: Read and review

* * *

**Hermione's Battle**

_Hermione ran through the castle. Her legs ached and her heart pounded. But she paid no attention to herself. Her mind was completely focused on finding that Death Eater. _

She had been in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomphrey and Tonks, healing those who were sent in with major injuries. She tried to heal the worst wounds so they could get back out there. Sent to their deaths, perhaps. Nevertheless, those who were able to leave after their wounds were healed, did so. She had Achelous in a magical sling around her back, leaving her hands free. It was protected by every spell she, Dumbledore, and Professor Snape could find. Her son would be safe as she worked. Or so they thought.

Not two hours into the fighting, Fred Weasley had been brought into the Hospital Wing. He was badly wounded, but Madam Pomphrey said that he would be fine with a lot of rest, and many, many potions. Hermione sat by his side, healing his minor cuts and bruises, as she took a slight rest. Her son cooed behind her, and she smiled. But the smile was short lived. She stood just as the doors were thrown open. Before she could turn around, Tonks flew past her, and she was hit by a spell. As she faltered, she grabbed onto the edge of the bed. As she did so, she felt Achelous being torn from her back. Crying out in anguish and confusion, she tried to steady herself. But when she righted herself, her son was gone. With a quick glance at Madam Pomphrey, who nodded in her direction as she woke Tonks, Hermione was running…

She wasn't sure who it had been, but Hermione knew that when she found him, the Death Eater's life was forfeit. She would show no mercy to such a coward. She ran through the castle. Her legs ached and her heart pounded. But she paid no attention to herself. Her mind was completely focused on finding that Death Eater. She leaped over bodies, dodged curses and returned them with twice the power, knocking many Death Eaters back several feet. She didn't have time for them.

Suddenly, she was hit from behind. Panting, she managed to slump against the wall, and deflect the next curse. Turning to her left, she saw Pansy Parkinson with her wand outstretched, and an evil gleam in her eyes. "Thought you could escape the Dark Lord? He is very powerful. And what he wants, he gets."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione summoned all of her anger, her worry, and her strength. She then barked "Parkinson! You have made the last mistake you ever will. Some deranged moron just took my son from me, and you are the unlucky fool to face my wrath first, head-on."

With those words spoken, Hermione channeled all of her emotions into one all-consuming curse. "Stupefy!" The light flew from her wand, and hit Pansy before she could blink. The power of the curse knocked Pansy into the wall, where she slumped, unconscious, a streak of blood smeared on the wall behind her head.

With no time to think of whether or not she had killed her, Hermione kept running. She wasn't sure how she knew where she was going, but she followed her instincts. When she reached a place where the hallways split, she muttered to herself, "Where next? Where next?" A sudden burst of soft magic made her wand pulse. It was her son's magic, she just knew it. Dashing down the hallway it was coming from, she soon found herself face to face with her son, who was being held by none other than Fenrir Greyback. Greyback laughed at the look of horror on her face.

"Well, well, what do we have here? You can join your son if you like, Mudblood. I'm taking him to the Dark Lord. You could be a useful" Here, he laughed again. "addition to our force."

With a look that would have killed him, and a voice that turned ice-cold, Hermione spoke. "If you wish to live to fight beside your master, you will give me back my son, and we will pretend this never happened, Greyback."

Though he chuckled outwardly, his skin crawled at her tone. _Why couldn't someone else have done this? _He thought, wishing he was back on the battlefield.

"Now, now, I don't want to hurt your son. I am merely delivering him. You, on the other hand, are mine to do with as I please!" He moved so quickly Hermione almost didn't have time to react. As she watched the scene unfold—almost in slow motion—she was barely able to hear anything but her son's cries as Greyback set him on the floor. Then, he was rushing her. Soon, she found herself dodging to the side to avoid him. Thinking two steps ahead, as only Hermione can do, she dodged until she had placed herself between Greyback and her son.

As soon as she stepped closer to Achelous, she could feel his magic tickling her, trying to give something back to his mother who was protecting him. For a moment, she allowed his magic to merge with hers, replenishing the strength she had been forced to use on Pansy. When she knew she had accepted just enough that he wouldn't be weakened, and heard him slip into a soft slumber as his magic once again settled into a light shimmer, she raised her wand. She was ready to fight back. Greyback threw curse after curse, but none of them could touch her. Her wand was too fast, and she deflected them. Now, in the same tone that had made him shiver before, she said "You had one chance, and one chance only to give me back my son. But you didn't. You do not get another chance."

Pulling her anger, and worry into the forefront of her mind, Hermione channeled all the power she would need into her wand. Only this time, her anger was doubled. And so was her power.

"Avada Kedavra!" Greyback screamed, his death now taunting him, as he used the curse he was sure would hit her.

Moving just enough that the curse hit the wall on the side not anywhere near Achelous, she replied, "Reducto!!"

As the spell hit the ceiling above his head, and his attention was focused elsewhere, Hermione grabbed Achelous and ran for the hidden passageway that would take her near the Hospital Wing. Cradling her son close, she heard Greyback's screams die down into a low gurgle. He was dead.

Sighing as she reached the Hospital Wing, she opened the door cautiously. Once inside, and after a quick glance around at the many occupied beds, and Madam Pomphrey, who also sighed in relief when she saw Hermione, she immediately re-strapped Achelous to her back, this time placing a sticking charm on the sling so that no one but herself could remove it. Cursing herself internally for not thinking of it sooner, Hermione's attention was drawn to the bed in the very back. "Draco!" She cried, running to him.

_No! Not him. I almost lost Achelous, I can't bear this!_ Her mind screamed as she dropped to the floor beside his bed. Taking his hand in hers and placing her head on top of the sheets, she sobbed in relief at finding her son, in anguish at seeing Draco like this, and in weariness. Feeling a warm, comforting hand on her shoulders, she turned to see Harry standing there with a sad, worn smile on his face.

"We won."

"But at what cost?" She asked between sobs

"Madam Pomphrey told me what happened to Achelous. Is he okay?" he asked, looking at the sleeping bundle

"Yes. He's fine." She managed to croak out.

"Good. Draco will live, 'Mione. Madam Pomphrey said he had been hit pretty hard, but he'll live. Might take a while for him to wake up though. His father really did a number on him, and then he helped Ron keep the Death Eaters away from me."

Nodding, in acknowledgement of his words, she turned to Harry. "Is Ron okay?"

"Yes. We lost a few good people, but we took down more Death Eaters. It could have been much worse. Some got away, but they're being hunted by the Aurors who are still strong enough to go on. Those we can't get will be placed on wanted lists. With Voldemort dead, they aren't strong enough to rebuild an army. We'll get them."

Sighing once again as she wiped her face, Hermione conjured another bed next to Draco's and a crib. Removing the charm from her back, she placed Achelous in the crib, warding it with every spell she could. At Harry's chuckle, she looked up. And laughed with him. But only for a moment, as she remembered how close she had come to losing him.

"I'll watch over him." Came Tonks' voice as she sat in a chair next to the crib.

Nodding in gratitude and smiling just a bit to show she didn't blame Tonks for being caught off guard, Hermione lay down on the bed, and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

When Hermione awoke, her mind took a few minutes to register everything that had happened. When it did, she shot up in the bed. And immediately looked for Achelous. He was still in his crib, but was growing restless.

Smiling as she cradled her son close, she was startled when a voice called her name. Turning, she saw Draco looking at her. "Draco!" she cried as she rushed to his bedside "Do you hurt anywhere?"

Laughing as he grabbed her fluttering hand as she tried to worry over him, he pulled her close for a kiss. And laughed again when Achelous began to fuss. "Sit…" he coughed to clear his throat, and thanked her when she conjured a glass of water. "Sit by me." He requested when he could talk, pulling gently on her hand.

Smiling gently, she sat next to him, and then helped him scoot over so that she could lie next to him. Using her wand to pull the curtain around them, she quickly began to feed Achelous. Smiling tenderly at her son as Draco stroked his soft tufts of hair, she whispered "We almost lost him."

Startled, Draco's head shot up. "Greyback had him. He stole him right from my back. I wasn't sure I would find Achelous alive, but I knew what would happen to Greyback when I found him." Clasping Draco's hand in her own, she continued "I have never felt such rage or hatred for another person…" she trailed off

Putting his arms around her, and groaning when he could not hold her as tightly as he wanted, he tried to offer as much comfort as he could. The thought that he could have lost his son sent a bolt of fear through him, along with anger towards Greyback, and Voldemort. If the werewolf wasn't dead, Draco would find him…

The moment Hermione felt Draco's arms around her and Achelous cuddled to her breast, she felt immense relief. Her family was safe. Leaning her head on Draco's shoulder, she wept. When she felt his head against hers and his tears in her hair, she knew it was finally over. They had made it.

A/N: I purposely had Hermione hit the ceiling above Greyback. You can take it how you like. Either she meant to kill him, or she was just trying to distract him so she could escape. It depends entirely on your own interpretation! ^__^

A/N: Well, that's it. The story is over. Well, I still have to write the Epilogue, but it's basically over. Hopefully I'll get the epilogue up in a few days. Thanks to all of those who reviewed and favorite this story! I really appreciate all of you. Your reviews have brightened my days, and have given me the inspiration and reasons to finish the story. Hope you enjoyed. Read and review.


	26. Epilogue: A Christmas to Remember

A/N: Well, this is really it. The end of Love Contract. I'm kind of sad. But I'm also happy too. I'm glad that I'm finished with my first multi-chaptered fic. If any of my readers are interested in reading more of my stuff, be sure to subscribe to the Author Alert so you can follow any other stories I post. I have already posted two other multi-chaptered fics, but they aren't Harry Potter. However, I have several Harry Potter fics in production. I just won't be posting them until I figure out where I'm really going with them, and I finish another one of the multi-chaptered fics. Also, I have posted several Fred/George mischief fics—all one-shots—if anyone is interested in reading those. Anyway, sorry for that long paragraph. Enjoy the final chapter of Love Contract.

Epilogue: A Christmas to Remember

Professor Malfoy walked through the Hogwarts corridors, her black heels clicking on the tiled floors as her robes swirled around her. The smile she wore could not be dampened, even by the enthusiastic students who rushed past her, nearly knocking each other over in their haste to get to their dormitories.

It was the start of Christmas vacation, and she couldn't blame them for being so excited. Even though they had been teaching for five years, she and her husband had not forgotten what it was like to be students. As such, even though they undoubtedly gave the most homework aside from Professor Snape, they were the best-loved teachers at the school. The fact that Achelous was the most adorable child to ever be coddled by every student, male and female, that lived at Hogwarts had nothing to do with it, of course.

Stepping through the portrait hole, Hermione was greeted by the sight of Draco trying to change Achelous into the knitted sweater sent by Mrs. Weasley. Achelous was not cooperating. Smiling at the sight, she knelt down next to them, placing a kiss on Draco's cheek.

"Don't you want to wear the lovely sweater, Achelous?" Hermione asked her rambunctious son

Shaking his head, he frowned, his face scrunching up for a wail. Draco flinched, but Hermione remained calm.

"Grandma Weasley worked very hard on that sweater, sweetheart. And from what I understand, Grandma Malfoy got you something that will look great with it, so if you don't wear it, you'll upset them both."

His wail had stopped before it began as his mother's words sunk in. He loved both of his grandmothers, and he was such a good child (even when he wasn't) that he didn't want to upset them. But he really didn't want to wear the sweater. It was hot. Remembering that talking about it often helped, he said "Hot."

"I know, dear." Hermione said, "But it's Christmas, and it's cold outside. So, wear it anyway. If it is too warm to wear in the house you can take it off unless you go outside." She promised

This seemed like an acceptable solution to their smart son, so Achelous helped his father put the sweater on. A knock on the portrait hole told them Ron was here. Ron had taken over the job of Flying Instructor and referee when Madam Hooch had gotten married last year.

Standing up, Hermione let him in. Achelous laughed in delight as Ron swung him around. Ron and Harry were his favorite uncles.

"Can you watch him while we finish getting ready?" Draco asked

Ron nodded, noticing Hermione was still in her teacher's robes. Mrs. Weasley had begun having the Christmas celebration a week before Christmas due to the number of dinners that had piled up during Christmas week. Most of her children were married, except Ron, who was currently not looking for a girlfriend, after his last one broke up with him. But Hermione had noticed that he had his eye on the new lady who was working in Zonkos. Maybe in time, he too, would find someone.

Walking up the stairs to change as Achelous began to tell Ron about his day, Hermione and Draco shared a private smile. Closing the door to their room, Draco pulled Hermione into his arms for a deep, passionate kiss. As his tongue traced her lips, she opened her mouth, slipping her tongue out to play for a few minutes.

When they pulled back for air and began to change clothes, he asked "So, what did you get me for Christmas?"

As **his **trademark smirk graced her lips, she pulled her robes off and hung them back up in the closet. "You'll have to wait until we get there."

"Oh? So, I get my present today? You aren't making me wait?" he queried

"Not this time, darling." She was amused by her husband's nonstop tries to guess his present. So far, he hadn't, and she wasn't giving him any hints. It would be a true surprise.

When they were dressed, they shared one final, private kiss before heading downstairs to find Ron on the floor, with their son on his back, screaming "Go! Go!" as Ron pranced about and reared up, with Achelous' laughter piercing the otherwise silent room.

Laughing at the sight, Hermione and Draco rescued Ron from playing 'Dragon Rider' and picked up the box with the magically shrunken presents. Ron never seemed to mind playing 'Dragon Rider,' which sometimes morphed into 'Horsie,' or even 'Dragon Slayer,' in which he was always the menacing Dragon who terrorized the villages and got killed by Achelous, the brave knight.

As they Flooed to the Burrow and stepped out of the fireplace, they were all engulfed in crushing hugs by Mrs. Weasley, who was always happy to see all of her children, both biological and adopted. Narcissa Malfoy was right behind her, offering the gentle, motherly smile that she seemed born to wear, hugging them all more gently in turn.

After the Final Battle, the Ministry had issued a new law: ALL known Death Eaters, or people with the Dark Mark on their arms, would be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss unless someone from the Order would speak for them. And by this they meant Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Dumbledore. When it was discovered that Snape had the Dark Mark, Dumbledore spoke for him. When the Ministry still wanted to kill him, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had stood together to defend him. Their former Potions' professor was very shocked, and had not said a nasty thing to any of them since, and was often welcomed to the Burrow or Godric's Hollow, where Ginny and Harry lived, for holidays, or to Draco and Hermione's suites just for tea. It seemed he was unable to resist Achelous' sweet, childlike charms either.

When it was discovered that Draco had the Dark Mark, the Ministry sent Hermione a letter, asking if she wanted an annulment or a divorce before they killed him. She had marched straight to where the Wizengamot was meeting to discuss less important business, followed by Draco, Ron, and Harry, who were attempting to make her calm down. She had walked straight up to the former Minister of Magic, slapped him across the face, and told him that if he tried to kill her husband who had done more to help Harry Potter than he could have ever imagined, he would find himself out of office, and what she would do to him would make him wish he was in Azkaban. Harry and Ron had glared at the man, as Draco smiled at his spitfire of a wife. The Minister had been so shocked, and terrified that he never again made assumptions about those with Dark Marks on their arms. He sent letters to each of the Order Members stating that if they wanted to speak for a supposed Death Eater, they needed to show up at the court date on their best behavior.

When Narcissa Malfoy was on trial, Hermione and Draco had shown up along with Professor Snape, and Dumbledore, and that was it. When the Minister saw them all there, he declared her mostly innocent, put her on probation working in the Muggle Relations department, and quit his job, deciding it was too stressful to try to separate the good people from the bad. It was almost regrettable that he didn't stay long enough to see Lucius Malfoy's trial. Narcissa, Hermione, and Draco went and sat in the back. When Kingsley, appointed the new Minister, asked if anyone would speak in his defense, Lucius turned to his wife, smirking. She met his stare unblinkingly. No one spoke. He was given the Kiss two weeks later.

Hermione's thoughts were brought back to the present when she found herself in a bone-crushing hug from Ginny, who was now six-months pregnant. Smiling as she embraced her, she was thankful for her family. All of them, she thought as Fred and George came through the door, swinging a smiling Teddy Lupin between them. Remus and Tonks walked in next, followed by Bill and Fleur, and their brood. Charlie arrived next with his new wife, Adrianna, a small woman who packed an air of authority that was necessary on the Dragon Reserves in Romania.

Almost an hour later, when the whole family was gathered, including Severus, who was allowing the children to climb all over him, Molly announced that the food was ready. When Severus stood, the children grabbed an arm or a leg, and he walked them to the table. At least four children would be carried this way, as the others ran behind him. Achelous was always perched on his shoulders, however. Throughout the meal, everyone chatted, and caught up with old friends. Almost everyone was interested to find out how Ron was liking his new teaching job. He replied that he liked it very much, and was very surprised to find out how hard it was to be a teacher. Severus and Draco smirked at this comment as Hermione laughed.

When it was time to open presents, everyone gathered in the living room. The children went first. Achelous received a knitted scarf from Narcissa, which was his current favorite color: green. It matched his sweater, which he had refused to remove when he realized all the children were wearing theirs, just as Hermione had said it would. Draco was convinced that this meant he would be in Slytherin, Harry and Ron argued that it meant nothing, and that the boy was a born Gryffindor. Yet, despite his ability to manipulate most people, adults and children alike—a trait that would probably mean he would be in Slytherin—Hermione secretly hoped he would be in Ravenclaw, though she knew everyone would be proud of him no matter what house he was in.

Finally, the adults got to open their presents. Hermione got many new books, some of which would be shared with Draco as they taught their classes. Draco had gotten her a new necklace to wear with his birthstone intertwined with hers in the center, and Achelous' birthstone dangling at the bottom. Hermione noticed that it was a magical necklace that would change if they had more children. In that case, Achelous' birthstone would move to the top, and the other birthstones would be magically added to the necklace—in the event that they had any more children.

When all of the presents were opened, the wrapping paper put away, the children struggling to stay awake, the presents packed up for transportation, and the Weasleys talking about organizing a game of Quidditch, Hermione noticed Draco sitting next to her, looking very confused.

"What's wrong, dear? Don't you want to join the game?"

He didn't answer her at first, just stared at the box that had contained her present.

"What is this?" He asked, holding up the empty box

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently, noticing that Ginny had nudged Harry and Ron, and they were secretly eavesdropping.

"I don't understand." He said, holding up the paper that was in the box

"Well, I would have thought it would be obvious." She said patiently, as she inwardly frowned at her normally clever husband.

"But it isn't. The paper just says 'Quis vos usquequaque volo: A prosapia.'"

"What does that mean?" Ron asked, as Hermione noticed that they were very interested in the conversation now. It didn't matter to her. They could find out now too.

"Draco, will you translate it? I know you studied Latin with a private tutor."

Nodding, he said "It means 'What you always wanted: A family.' But that doesn't make sense. Unless you meant our son and our the Weasleys, which is great but…Hermione, you and Achelous are my family. If you wanted to give me this, why not do it earlier?" His brow furrowed in concentration. Hermione had noticed that Achelous did the same thing when he thought hard about something. They were so adorable.

"There is one more paper in the box. If you really can't figure it out, you can look at it." As she said this, another piece of paper appeared in the box.

"You got me confusion for Christmas, right?" he joked as he picked up the other paper in defeat. He and his wife had shared many riddles over the years, not always on special holidays, and they had always been able to solve all of them within a few minutes. It meant that if they were planning a surprise party, the preparations had to be finished by the time the other found the riddles.

As he read the paper, his brow furrowed even more. "I still don't get it."

"Come on, Draco. You can figure it out. Maybe if you read it aloud."

By now, everyone had gathered around. Molly and Ginny were smirking, having already figured it out.

Sighing, he said "It just has names listed on it. 'Aiden,' 'Ryutaro,' 'Tallia,' and 'Seraphina.'"

Draco thought for a few minutes. Sighed some more, and then looked at Hermione. She smiled at him, as though saying, 'I know you can figure this out' and then he was forced to put his thoughts on hold as Achelous ran over to him.

"Daddy!" he said, excitedly "Are we goin' a play Kidditsh soon?"

Draco noticed Hermione flinch even though she knew Achelous would never be on a broom on his own at this age. Smiling, he was about to reply when he went completely rigid.

"Hermione, did I just figure out my Christmas present?" he asked, glancing at her

"I don't know. Did you?"

"Woman! Tell me right now if you are trying to hint that we are having a baby!" he said, extremely frustrated

Laughing, she said, "No, Draco. We are not having a baby." Before he had a chance to be confused, she said "We're having **two **babies. Twins."

Startled, Draco just stared at her. Then, with no warning, he grabbed his wife around the waist, and kissed her madly in front of everyone. "I'm going to be a father again!" He shouted when he pulled back

Joyous laughter could be heard throughout the Burrow as he knelt and picked up Achelous. "Do you want to be a big brother?" he asked his son

Achelous thought seriously for a moment before replying with a smile and an enthusiastic "Yes!"

And so, the war was over. Draco and his mother were free from Lucius and Voldemort. Draco had a bigger, and more loving family than he could have ever imagined, and it was growing every minute. Hermione sighed as she watched her husband fly their son around the Burrow. She was happier than she could have ever dreamed, with everything that she could have ever wanted. As Draco landed, and he and Achelous ran to her, flopping on the ground beside her, she knew that they were right where they belonged. Who would have ever guessed that Voldemort could have been the cause of something so good?

A/N: And that's it. Just a few notes for all who are interested: I would never have allowed Ryutaro to be a possible name for a baby boy, except it meant "son of the big dragon." I thought it fit. Lol. Also, I have never studied Latin, and don't know any of it, except for the Hogwarts Motto….so, if I didn't translate the sentence right, I'm sorry. I had to translate here: /free_online_?from=English&to=Latin. Blame them.


End file.
